Crest of Love, Cast of Relation
by Pete the Rock
Summary: After Tai and MetalGreymon defeated Etemon, an explosion propels Sora and Biyomon to Ash and Pikachu. Now she yearns to return to her friends but her heart may have other plans. Ashora.
1. Digital Removal

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Digimon or Pokémon._

 _Summary: After Tai and MetalGreymon defeated Etemon, an explosion propels Sora and Biyomon to Ash and Pikachu. Now she yearns to return to her friends but her heart may have other plans. Ashora._

* * *

 _ **Crest of Love, Cast of Relation**_

 _Chapter 1: Digital Removal_

* * *

A fierce battle had reached its peak. Seven kids with different creatures battled a monkey in sunglasses and a pile of cables tangled together with some extending out to different places. The kids had a brunette in a blue headband and shirt with brown cargo shorts; a redhead girl in a blue helmet, yellow sleeveless shirt and jeans; a blue-haired boy in glasses wearing a vest and shorts; a spiky blond in a green sleeveless shirt, jeans as well; a smaller blond in a green hat and t-shirt; a redhead boy in an orange button-down shirt; and a brunette/blond girl wearing a pink cowgirl hat, jacket and long-skirt. Their monsters included an orange dinosaur wearing a stone helmet, a giant cactus wearing boxing gloves, a phoenix, an angel, a horned walrus, a blue wolf and a giant four-armed beetle with a horned helmet. The brunette in blue and the orange dinosaur raced in as the desert the kids and creatures walked on had areas with the land swirling. "What's this?" the monkey pondered with a voice like a discount Elvis Presley at the two on the sands under him. "We got that leader and his Greymon wanting to melt their mettle on me! Not like they can take some Dark Network on hand!" The brunette growled with his tag and hand-held device glowing as orange as the dinosaur.

"We're not afraid, you big blowhard!" he roared. "Come down here and fight like a Mon!" One girl thought the charge was a reckless, as well as suicidal.

"Tai, you don't stand a chance!" sounded the girl in pink. The monkey chuckled at Tai and his dinosaur.

"You're brave, I like that," he complimented before firing a green orb. It clocked the dinosaur on the snout and knocked it down.

"Don't worry, Greymon!" reassured Tai, his tag and device glowing brighter. "I'm staying with you!" That's when he saw the items in each hand illuminating even brighter. Greymon felt the glow, the urge to get up becoming stronger.

"Hey, your courage is giving me even more strength," it growled confidently. "I can Digivolve!" Once up, the device shot a light at the tag then to Greymon who began to morph. "Greymon digivolve to… METALGREYMON!" When the glow dissipated, Greymon was bigger and had steel on his head and left arm… and orange hair. He also had tattered wings on his back. Lastly was a breastplate connected by cords to his left metallic claw. The monkey didn't seem too bothered by what Greymon became.

"Looky here, a fully digivolved Digimon!" he scoffed. "It don't matter. I can handle him, too. Just watch!" The kids looked on, stunned at what happened to Greymon.

"MetalGreymon?" repeated the blue-haired.

"Tai's Crest of Courage!" the taller blond realized. Tai felt ready to stop the monkey with MetalGreymon's help.

"Etemon's the enemy!" he shouted. "Use the power of the crest!" Etemon heard enough from Tai.

"Perhaps I can end this charade of stupidity with one more shot," he groaned before pitching one more. MetalGreymon used the metallic claw and tore the orb, destroying it. Etemon realized MetalGreymon's strength from that swipe. "Okay, that might be a joke I made!" MetalGreymon wasn't in a joking matter and opened his breastplate.

"Giga Blaster!" he roared before shooting giant missiles which struck the tangled wires.

"No, I can't die! I'm too important to die!" The explosion from the missiles blew Etemon to pieces… but opened a rift. Tai felt a strong force pulling him toward the rift and couldn't move out of its range.

"Birdramon!" the redhead girl called. The phoenix swooped in and picked the redhead just as MetalGreymon intercepted Tai from falling in.

"Thanks, big guy!" he praised. The redhead hoped to scoop Tai up and bring them to safety.

"Tai!" MetalGreymon looked up and saw the phoenix.

"Stay back," it warned. "The vortex is too strong!" The same found the giant Digimon and pulled him and Tai to the rift. Birdramon stopped short and helplessly watched the two fly in the rift.

"Sora, get away!" screamed the younger blond. Before they could clear, an eruption blasted Birdramon with a severe concussive force. It propelled the two passed the other kids and creatures and right at another rift opened by Etemon.

"Sora!" everyone shouted. Birdramon couldn't recover. Both flew in the rift and vanished. The others looked on with shock and horror. Two kids and Digimon just vanished in front of their eyes. They feared the worst. Time passed. Sora was found on a bed, no helmet. Soon, she began to stir. Sora slowly and painfully opened her eyes, reeling from the eruption.

"I'm alive?" she groaned. She panned her head, noticing that she's in a room. "I thought… heaven was full of sky." As she rose, the blanket fell from her chest. Luckily, she now had a white nightgown on instead of her yellow shirt and jeans. "I can tell it's not my room..." That's when she spotted her new attire and freaked, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. "What happened to my clothes?!" She continued to look around, not finding the phoenix. Of course, the room would've too small for Birdramon anyway. "And what happened to Biyomon?" The mystery of her place grew more befuddling. Then a knock on the door.

"Miss, you're up?" a young woman asked. Sora feigned to answer but it didn't matter to the one on the other side of the door. "I did get your clothes dried and ironed. I'll leave them at the door for you to get dressed." In Sora's mind, she was rescued by kind and hospitable Digimon.

"Th- Thanks!" She hopped out and opened the door, no one present. All that was there was her clothes, cleaned and folded aside her helmet. She hoisted the clothes and closed the door. The clothes still fit, even the gloves. Something felt off in her mind but she couldn't put a finger on it. She decided to take a look through the circular window of the room. She saw water. Last she checked, she was in a desert. "Why is there water? Weren't we in the desert?" Suddenly, a horned goldfish leaped out of the water, the back fin looking like a gown. There were more like another goldfish, more orange in color to the first with no white showing. This discovery left Sora even more confused. "Those aren't Digimon… are they?" She came out of the room and hallway and out to the guardrail to keep her from flying over the side and in the ocean. From the railing, she saw more creatures like moving coral, blue sea dinosaurs with spike shells and blue pods with yellow antennae. Above the ocean were little pigeons and brown ducks carrying leeks in their bills. "Okay, either I'm in a dream or I'm not in the DigiWorld. And if so, someone come and pinch me." She felt lost and looked around for her Digimon, pondering her move. "Do I call for Biyomon? If so, I think it might weird them out." Without warning, a mouse entered and found the worried redhead.

("You're up?") it squeaked. Sora heard the squeak, though it sounded like "Pika Pi" to her. She looked around before she found a yellow mouse with a tail shaped in a lightning bolt. ("Are you okay?") The redhead blinked, no clue to a proper reaction. She tried to shake the sight, eyes covered by her gloved hand.

"I swear that I'm too young for tripping out. What in the digital world is going on?" The mouse wasn't sure how to address her sudden ailment. "Biyomon's probably going through the same confusion I am." The name alerted the mouse, causing it to squeak about the issue at Sora's dilemma.

("I know where Biyomon is!") Sora peeked at the mouse starting to wander back where it appeared from. ("Follow me!") This mouse, to Sora's thoughts, couldn't have an idea what Biyomon would look like. Choosing against her gut, Sora pursued the mouse in hopes to find Biyomon.

"Okay, I seem to be on a ship. How did I get here from the desert?" The two reached the front of the ship. What… or rather who Sora found astounded her. A raven-haired boy seemed to be in a conversation with a pink bird with blue feather tips.

"I didn't think Pokémon and Digimon had that much in common," the bird beaked while enjoying a chilled drink. The boy wore a blue sweat-tee over a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Neither did I," awed the boy. "I mean… Digimon is still new to me. I bet it's the same way with Pikachu." The name had the bird peer around a little.

"Speaking of, where did he run off to?"

"Perhaps he heard Sora and checked in. He's probably worried about her as much as you are." As if on cue, Sora came forward and raced to the bird.

"Biyomon!" she cried. The bird turned and spotted Sora, leaping up to embrace her in a hug.

"Sora, you're finally up!" cheered Biyomon. The girl and bird felt teary but in the joyous form while the boy and mouse watched on.

"I'm sorry for getting you in danger."

"Hey, you wanted to get Tai and MetalGreymon out of there." Now Sora faced the boy who talked to Biyomon before she regained consciousness.

"Thanks for taking care of Biyomon while I was sleeping."

"Don't mention it," he brushed off. "Biyomon and I talked about what Digimon and Pokémon share." The boy's topic didn't ring right with Sora.

"Poke- What?" The boy believed Sora had no clue about what he mouthed.

"From what I learned from Biyomon, all of the Digimon's names end in 'Mon.' But so far, I haven't found a Pokémon that had that last piece of their name." Sora still couldn't grasp the boy's definition.

"I'm not following." The mouse leaped up to see Sora once more at a different elevation.

"Pikachu is a Pokémon. Unlike Biyomon, Pikachu can't talk like you or me." Pikachu squeaked for an example.

"That might explain why I didn't understand what it was trying to tell me." That's when she realized the main ordeal. "Hold on! Did anyone else show up besides me?" The boy and Pikachu looked to each other before turning back to Sora

"You and Biyomon were the only ones we plucked from the ocean." Sora appeared distraught. She wasn't with any of her friends and the world she started to familiarize with wasn't there. She collapsed on her knees, disbelief and despair wallowing up.

"Tai… Matt… Joe… TK… Mimi… Izzy..." The boy huddled down with Sora, a hand massaging her shoulder. He saw the sadness with the redhead.

"I'm sorry." With a sniffle, Sora hugged the boy with tears soaking in the boy's sweat-tee. To Pikachu, this looked familiar.

("I always thought Brock's ways would rub off somehow,") it muttered. Although not clear on what it squeaked, Biyomon figured Pikachu had seen this before.

"You've been on this rodeo before, huh?" she guessed. A hint to being right was a soft nod from the mouse Pokémon.

("More than you'd want to know.") Hearing her breathing returning to normal from choking on some tears, the boy lifted Sora's head to make sure she could talk some more.

"Any better?" he asked. Biyomon's owner cautiously nodded, trying to keep her emotions in check. Acting the gentleman, the boy helped the redhead to their feet. "I know what it's like being away from friends, and it's the same with Pikachu." Sora blinked at the boy's sudden confession about not hanging out with people he befriended.

"I bet your separation from friends is different from my separation," she compared. To her, the boy's separation seemed like they had places to go, things to do. Sora's separation was forced on her. The boy couldn't fathom Sora's demise.

"Well, you're okay right now. That's what matters at the moment." She didn't want to accept being with this boy when she tried to save Tai and MetalGreymon from the aftermath of Etemon's death. Noting her current spot, she grew curious as to where the vessel sailed towards as she stepped to and leaned on the railing.

"Anyway, where's this tub heading to? No way that it's doubling back to File Island." The boy crossed his arms, his mind believing Sora was still minding the world she came from.

"Actually, we're sailing to the Hoenn Region." The name sounded new to the redhead, less what the world contained as a whole.

"Ho-what?" At least she had Biyomon to help clarify the situation.

"Ash is traveling to try a new league over there," she beaked. The name rang new as well to Sora.

"Ash?" Biyomon pointed her wing at the boy who saved them.

"Me," he gulped with a hand up. "Ash Ketchum." Now knowing her rescuer, Sora bowed her head with a hand on her chest.

"Then… thank you, Ash Ketchum." Not sure about the praise, Ash itched his head in some denial.

"Thanks, but the real hero is Pikachu." The mouse squeaked, embarrassed with the redirected compliment. Sora knelt down, hoisting Pikachu in her arms and petting its head.

"If it is you, then thank you, Pikachu." No hesitation, Sora kissed Pikachu on the forehead, surprising the mouse. He let out a wondrous squeal as Ash and Biyomon watched on. Now Sora wondered how Pikachu was able to get both Sora and Biyomon on board. "Wait, how did Pikachu pull us out? He's so light!" Ash needed to explain the rescue as the vessel drifted on the water to their next destination.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Hoenn Boundward

_Chapter 2: Hoenn Boundward_

* * *

 _(Ash's POV, few hours ago)_

 _Pikachu and I came on this ferry after getting word of a new league in the Hoenn Region. After breakfast this morning of what we were told the ferry's arrival in Hoenn, we decided to relax, sunbathe on the deck. I must have dozed off for a few minutes when the captain and his Machoke came to the deck chairs and saw us. Machoke's shadow woke me and I saw the two. "Sorry if we stirred you," the captain apologized. "We just wanted to know what you think of the ferry ride to Hoenn. In a few hours, we'll dock near Littleroot Town."_

" _Pikachu and I've had fun on here," I chuckled. "We're just anxious to get started on a new journey and a fresh start." My dream of being a Pokémon Master did take a hit after losing in the Quarterfinals back in the Silver Conference. I'll talk about it another time. Anyway…_

" _Well, if there's anything I can do before we reach land, don't be afraid to ask." Pikachu answered for me. It turned out that wearing my swimming trunks on deck was a blessing and not in the way I believed. Before I could relax again, I saw Pikachu's ears twitch before he stood up._

" _Pikachu, what is it?" Instead of talking to me, he dashed to starboard and looked down. I slowly followed my partner's lead. Over the side, I saw some Pokémon I never seen before in the ocean or in the sky. I grew excited. However, Pikachu saw something else. When I turned to where he faced, I saw you two bobbing face-down. "Oh no!" I turned to the captain and just in time. "Man overboard!" The captain and Machoke turned and saw me grab a life ring from the ferry's side._

" _Cathy, stop the ferry!" he yelled as I dove after you two. After hitting the water, I grabbed you two and ringed us. Machoke saw me signal with a thumb up and began pulling all of us from the drink. Once back on land, the captain and I laid you and Biyomon on deck when your helmet fell off. For some silly reason, I thought you looked familiar._

" _Misty?!" Believe me, I probably couldn't tell you apart. I thought Misty wanted to travel with me instead of going back to Cerulean City. Of course, I didn't account for Biyomon. You weren't responding and I wasn't sure I would even attempt to chase my latest adventure on a death of someone. Neither did Pikachu and he put his tail on your arm. I thought he was going to use Thunderbolt but he let off a light amount of electricity. A minute later, you began to cough. I knew that you'd be okay. "That's it. Just breathe." After you coughed a couple more times, Nurse Joy and her Chansey came out with a stretcher. I helped load you on the board and Machoke and Chansey carried you inside._

" _I'll get you a towel." Once the captain left, Biyomon started coming around._

" _Sora?" she weakly called. Pikachu and I heard her but didn't see anyone else. Eventually, we spotted Biyomon trying to get up and tended to her aid._

" _Hey, relax," I tried to stop her. "You just got pulled from the ocean." Being in this world, I believed Biyomon was another Pokémon. Boy, was I wrong._

" _I gotta… help Sora!" Needless to say that Pikachu and I became flabbergasted._

" _You can talk?" I know of a few Pokémon that could talk human. Then again…_

" _I'm a Digimon! Of course, I can talk!" Biyomon collapsed on the deck. She was wiped out. The captain came back with a pair of towels. I grabbed one and Pikachu took the other and dried Biyomon off. "Thanks. Anyway, did you two see a redhead with a helmet on?"_

" _Yeah, Nurse Joy's watching over her right now. Pikachu used his electricity to restart her. All she needs is rest." Realizing that you'd be okay, Biyomon sighed in relief._

" _Thank goodness. I didn't want to fail protecting Sora after what happened." Now Pikachu and I got to know your name._

" _So that girl's Sora, huh?" Right then and there…_

 _(END POV)_

* * *

"...That's when we got to know each other," Ash concluded. Sora seemed to understand what happened Tai and MetalGreymon defeating Etemon to now.

"I get it," she believed. "You and Biyomon got to know the differences between Pokémon and Digimon while I recovered."

"Yep. As Biyomon and I figured out, Digimon and Pokémon have so much apart that it's amazing about what else could be out there beyond this world." Just then, a brunette man in a white sailor uniform and a pink-haired woman wearing a brown trench coat and slacks came out. The pink-haired had her hair looped on each side of her head. Also joining them was a muscular blue man-like creature wearing black skin-tight underwear and ridges on his head. Another creature was a pink egg-shaped creature carrying an egg in its pouch.

"I see that you're up and about, miss," the sailor noticed. "Having your chance to meet your rescuers?" Sora and Biyomon turned to the four.

"And you are?" asked Sora. Ash knew of who they were.

"The captain is the one in the sailor outfit," he clarified before pointing to the muscled creature. "And that's his Machoke. It helped pull you and Biyomon out of the water." The Machoke stepped up, offering its hand to shake which Sora obliged.

"Machoke is powerful but only in battle," the captain explained. Next was the pink-haired woman who had a necklace and a hand-held device.

"I believe you need these?" she guessed. The necklace was an odd octagonal-shape tag with a red tab through a window. The tab had a heart in the center. The device was small, fitting in the woman's palm. It had one circular button on the left of a monitor and two oval buttons on the right. It also had an antenna sticking from the upper-left of the device. Sora recognized the items.

"My crest and my Digivice!" she identified as she received her items.

"I found them when I removed your wet clothes to dry them." Sora now realized the woman gave her the gown when she was out and not either Ash or the captain.

"Thanks!" To Ash, the woman acted the way he'd expect… for good reason.

"That's Nurse Joy for you," he named. "She's on a trip to see family while away from her Pokémon Center in Vermillion City."

"Yes, Chansey and I'm visiting my sister who's in Rustboro City," she notified. The egg creature agreed to Joy's claim. "Now you look to be okay." Sora bobbed a nod to Joy, a sign that she needed no more help.

"I'll be fine," she acknowledged.

"Okay." That's when the captain had an announcement.

"Well, I did come out to say that we're half an hour away from Hoenn shores," he spoke up. "I doubt you have anything to pack up." To Sora, the Hoenn Region was a big deal.

"What's so special about the Hoenn Region?" she asked. Ash chose to answer her query.

"You see, Professor Oak told me about new Pokémon in this region," he explained. "I mean, they're not originally seen in Kanto, Johto or the Orange Islands." He came to find new creatures but Sora pondered the reasons.

"But how will you know what the Pokémon are?" It did seem as if Ash had no way to tell the identities of Pokémon.

"I would say that's what makes my adventure fun. Pikachu and I need to see Professor Birch to get a new PokéDex which I was told has a bigger encyclopedia of Pokémon with a bigger RAM and a new voice."

"That's a useful tool to have around!" squawked Biyomon.

"It is!" The captain looked up, finding a series of piers and buildings pass the waters. To him, they reached new land.

"There it is, kids!" he alerted. "Littleroot Town! We've finally arrived in the Hoenn Region!" Ash, Sora and the two creatures dashed to the front of the ferry, eying the town approaching.

"We're here, Pikachu: new region, new adventure, new Pokémon..." Pikachu's happy squeak told everyone how ready he was to journey. Sora wasn't so enthused. She didn't want to get separated from her friends and now she may be forced to travel with Ash with no idea how to return. Pikachu alerted Ash to Sora's sadness. One look, Ash realized he needed to do more than simply go through a new land. "You want to go back to your home, right?" Sora snapped her head to Ash who caught on to her demise.

"Biyomon and I belong back in the DigiWorld, not here," she whimpered. Biyomon bobbed her beak in agreement. Pikachu came over to Sora and patted her arm, a way to say not to worry. "Thanks, Pikachu. I'll be fine." This sounded like a difficult task to Ash but felt it need to be done.

"When we see Professor Birch, he'll try to help you with whatever he's got in the lab." Sora jumped in a stunned surprise.

"You wanna help? But what about your journey?" Fortunately, Biyomon had a clue to where Ash had led on.

"We _are_ going to see this Birch about our dilemma," she beaked. "And besides, we can see Ash and Pikachu in action along the way." This could help illustrate more differences between Pokémon and Digimon. The ferry reached the piers and once parked at a dock, a staircase lowered. Joy and Chansey walked off first. Soon enough, Ash and Sora exited the boat and touched down on new land. Sora eyed the crowd going about their businesses like shopping and conversing with others. There were also a wide array of creatures she and Biyomon saw.

"These are... Pokémon?" The creatures stayed with their humans like housebroken dogs. Speaking of, a brown puppy with spiky fur came up to Sora while moving back and forth, interested with the redhead. The barking alerted Sora to which she knelt to pet it. "Aren't you a curious little thing." The pup leaped up and licked on her face, the slobber tickling Biyomon's master. Ash returned to Sora and found the pup just as it wandered back whence it came.

"Never saw that Pokémon before," he shrugged as Sora tried to dry her face.

"Wait, you haven't?" All Ash could do was shake his head.

"It's gotta be from here." Turning, Biyomon found another puppy, slightly smaller than the first and with pink fur standing on its hind feet. It looked like a bulldog from the head but wearing red ribbons.

"How about that one?" she cawed while pointing her wing. Ash looked over, finding and knowing the creature in question.

"That's a Snubbull. I saw them in Johto." More creatures, this time in the air where Sora found them. The flock of flying pods had different colors and accessories. The pink pods had twin grass feelers, the blue had cotton seed clusters and the green had a flower worn like a cap.

"How about them?" she asked. One look was all Ash needed.

"The Hoppip Evolution line. Hoppip are pink, Jumpluff are blue and Skiploom are green. They evolve in that order." This left Sora a little confused.

"Um, isn't it suppose to be 'hop, skip, jump,' not 'hop, jump, skip?'" Another shrug from Ash told Sora that he had no responsibility in naming the Pokémon. That's when a horde of children dashed to see Ash, pens, ink pads and paper in hands.

"It's Ash Ketchum!" one boy shouted. They nearly pushed Sora away from Ash if only to reach the trainer and Pikachu.

"We saw you battle Harrison in the Silver Conference," a girl chimed in.

"You were awesome!" another boy cheered. "I thought you could beat his Blaziken." Another girl with an ink pad reached her item upward.

"Can I get Pikachu's paw print, pretty please!?" she requested. Flopping a nod to his partner, Pikachu leaped down and and pawed the pad before the paper. "Thanks!" Ash entertained the boys with his signature on their sheets. That's when one girl took stock of Sora… sorta.

"Misty, did you get a new style?" she asked. "And is Togepi with another trainer?" Sora balked at the mistaken identity, the thought of her being Ash's friend from his earlier travels. Ash came to her defense with a correction.

"That's not Misty," he clarified. "Misty's actually back home at the Cerulean Gym. Brock is also back home in Pewter City." Hearing that his friends didn't tag along upset the kids.

"I wanted to play with Togepi!" Despite the news of Ash's friends, they did leave with smiles about the autographs and paw prints.

"They were a bunch to contend with," Sora sighed.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Kids who can't wait to be trainers." The redhead looked at Ash, perplexed with that summary.

"You mean there's an age requirement to be a Pokémon trainer?"

"Trust me, I couldn't wait to be ten years old to start training. Do you have a minimum age to have a Digimon?"

"No, we weren't asked about it. The youngest of us DigiDestined, TK, is only seven and he's taking care of Patamon." Suddenly, a theory popped up. "Say, can Birch issue me a Pokémon when we see him or her?" Ash crossed his arms and dipped his face down, a deep thought in the process.

"It _is_ the reason I came back to you when I got directions to find his lab. When we get there, I'll ask about it." In Biyomon's mind, Sora wanted to try some Pokémon training, wondering if she could be like Ash and forget the digital world.

"But what about Tai and Matt and the rest?" she cawed in fear.

"Relax, Biyomon! I just wanted to humor myself." Although it did sound like she didn't mean to say that she may prefer training, Biyomon had her concerns sketching her beak.

"Anyway, Professor Birch's lab is around the mountain side," Ash explained the route. "There's a road that will get us there without much hassle." This would be the beginning for Ash's new adventure and Sora and Biyomon's journey back to their world.

"Well, if you have the directions, feel free to lead the way." And so he did. They headed out of the town and on their way to the beginning of a new chapter in their stories.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. May-Be Good to Have

_Chapter 3: May-Be Good to Have_

* * *

The foursome began their new adventure into the open woods. A lake on the left of the path and trees on the right, the road to Birch's lab was a start for Sora and Biyomon to get back home. The walk to the lab had creatures never seen by the redhead girl and her Digimon. Brown acorns with eyes and feet, purple mice, red pigeons… there was enough to overwhelm someone not familiar with Pokémon. "It's almost like any other day in the DigiWorld," the bird chirped. "Perhaps when it's peaceful and no Digimon's trying to ruin it for the rest of us." Sora believed her winged partner, seeing the comparison firsthand. Suddenly, she paused her walk and watched three tiny green human-like creatures with flowers blooming on their heads and wearing blades of grass like skirts dancing. The swaying of these adorable dancing creatures lured Sora to watch them perform. Ash and Pikachu stopped to see Sora watching the dance.

"Enjoying the Bellossom?" he asked. Sora broke from her trance, darting her head to the voice. Being her first day of learning Pokémon, it did take Sora a moment or two to realize the name Ash said.

"Bellossom?" she repeated the name. The Bellossom ended their dance, receiving applause from Pikachu and Biyomon.

"I guess this was their dance to welcome us to Hoenn." The Bellossom trio chimed in agreement to Ash's guess. Sora bowed to the dancing Pokémon.

"That was a cute little number you put on." One Bellossom chimed quite happily at the response. "I wish I had something to give you for that dance you put on." Another Bellossom shook its head with a smile, politely refusing any tips Sora would offer. About half an hour later, they came to a road that looped around the mountainside.

"So it's through here that we'll be near Professor Birch's lab," Biyomon recalled.

"That's the plan," Ash said. As the group journeyed down the road, Sora studied the relationship between Ash and Pikachu.

"Can I ask you something?" she requested. "About you two?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"How long have you two been together? It's like you're brothers." Never afraid to explain, Ash spoke of the short tale of him and his Pokémon.

"Pikachu's my first Pokémon that I got from Professor Oak back home in Pallet Town in Kanto and has been my best friend throughout our adventures together. Though while Pikachu's my go-to Pokémon, we've had our fair share of disagreements." Sora blinked, slightly shaking her head as to think Pikachu wasn't Ash's only Pokémon.

"Hold on… I'm a little confused. Isn't Pikachu suppose to be your partner?" At first, Ash seemed befuddled with Sora's question. That's when he thought back to when he and Biyomon got to know each other.

"Nothing against you or your friends, but Pokémon Trainers can carry up to six Pokémon at a time. When we get to the professor's lab, he can clarify some of what us trainers can do." They continued around the mountain when they spotted a silver vulture-like creature. The sun's rays deflected off the wings folded up as it stood on the peak of a smaller mountain adjacent to the one the kids traversed on.

"What is that?" asked Biyomon.

"A Skarmory. Perhaps making sure everyone is safe." The Skarmory heard the group and turned to them, gazing at the shine of the large Pokémon.

"I haven't seen any creature that shiny since Tentomon had his shell detailed."

"Well, Skarmory is part Steel." Skarmory and Pikachu cawed and squeaked in a quick conversation. Once the talk was completed, Skarmory waived a wing to send them on their way. The walk found the other side of the mountain within an hour.

"Can I ask something else?" wondered Sora. Ash stopped on the fork in the road and turned back to the redhead and her curiosity.

"What is it?" Sora needed at least a couple of seconds to organize her question.

"Aren't you bothered by the fact that you don't know Pokémon from here?" In truth, Ash never received any information about what Pokémon were in this new region. This did explain why some of the Pokémon throughout this walk to Professor Birch's lab didn't register to him.

"Not at all. In fact, that's what makes being a trainer exciting." Sora twitched, not quite understanding Ash's view. "I always want to find all sorts of Pokémon wherever Pikachu and I go. Just because I don't know the Pokémon doesn't mean I'll be disappointed. It makes me want to know each one even more." Sora still couldn't grasp Ash's mentality but Biyomon had an idea about what Ash looks for during his travels.

"I think I get it. You want to see every kind of Pokémon, even those you've already met," she beaked.

"Pretty much. I mean… have you met any other Biyomon?" The bird Digimon thought back to when she and Sora were back with the others.

"Not exactly Biyomon but I've seen a group of my In-Training form, Yokomon… but I see now; you want to help all sorts of humans and Pokémon with whatever emotions they're going through."

"More or less." Acknowledging this was the lone Pokémon who confirmed with a few squeaks.

"Okay, I'm starting to get it," Sora pondered as she approached and reached her hand to his chest. She palmed the hooded short-sleeve shirt which protected where Sora meant to place her hand. "You understand more of what's in here..." Her other hand's index finger pointed to her mouth. "...Than what comes out of here, since Pokémon are pretty hard to talk to. I can see why those kids think of you as an awesome trainer."

"What can I say?" he giggled. "It's my way of training." Pikachu giggled as well before he heard panting from a short distance. His ears twitched like sonar detecting movement and turned to the direction. Biyomon saw the mouse's move.

"Did you hear something, Pikachu?" she asked. Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder just as someone showed up from the woods down the other fork in the road. On a bicycle, a brunette girl emerged with labored breathing. She wore a red bandanna and t-shirt with skin-tight black shorts. She also wore white gloves with black fingers.

"Oh man!" she panted. "What's up with that Duskull?" The girl soon looked up to Ash and Sora with blue eyes. Her breathing slowed and she regained her posture as she hopped off her bike and carried it to the group which Ash wondered about her condition.

"You okay?" he asked. Once the girl reached the others, she soon found relaxation.

"I'll be in a little bit. A Duskull in the woods spooked me, that's all." This sounded like a new Pokémon as Ash blinked to the name.

"Duskull?" Even Pikachu didn't know about this.

"What, you've never heard of a Duskull before?" All four shook their heads in denial. The girl now believed these people and creatures weren't from around. "Then you're new to this region, am I right?"

"He's new to the region, I'm new to this world," Sora tried to explain. The girl looked perplexed. Unbeknown to her, a gray floating robe-like creature appeared, a skull as a face and a red eye floating between the two holes where the eyes should be. The girl felt the presence of someone or something behind her and turned to it. She shrieked, dumped her bicycle and hid behind Ash.

"Duskull!" Learning the new creature's name, Ash confronted the Duskull.

"You're curious about her, aren't you?" he questioned. The Duskull bobbed its body as to say yes. "It's okay. You've had your fun." Duskull's eye squinted to represent a smile before floating back the way it came. Now the attention diverted to the girl. "Duskull's gone. You can stop hiding." The girl cautiously came back out from that embarrassing ordeal. She picked up her bike, sighing over the encounter.

"Sorry about that."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sora forgave. "As long as you're fine, it all works out."

"I guess. At least getting to Professor Birch's lab now should be easy." Ash and Sora looked toward each other when the girl mentioned the professor's name.

"Funny, we're heading there ourselves!" The girl gasped a little in learning the coincidence.

"Wow, really? I was on my way to get my first Pokémon. I didn't expect to have company bring me there. I'm May. I came from Petalburg City a little ways away." Ash and Sora allowed the introduction of the brunette.

"I'm Ash," he introduced himself. "I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. This is my partner, Pikachu." Crawling back on Ash's shoulder, Pikachu greeted May.

"I'm Sora," she presented. "I'm actually a Digidestined misplaced. Biyomon's my Digimon partner, so that you don't mistake her for a Pokémon." Biyomon mounted Sora's shoulder, showing herself.

"Just to be clear, Digimon like me are vastly different," she added. May grew curious to Biyomon and how she could talk.

"So I'm noticing," she awed. "I want to know more about you when we get to the lab."

"Hey, of course!" May acted more calm than when she outran the Duskull before and guided her bike as she trailed Ash and Sora.

"So you're going to see Professor Birch to get your first Pokémon, huh?" repeated Ash.

"Yeah..." gulped May.

"Do you know what one you want to start with?"

"Not really. I want to see which Pokémon Professor Birch has before choosing."

"I hear ya." Soon, the group arrived at a white complex on top of a hill.

"This is it. Professor Birch's lab." Ash stepped up first, pressing a button by the door. A bell rang.

"Hello?! Professor Birch?!" Ash took a step back. There wasn't a response.

"Maybe the professor's out to lunch," Sora guessed. May showed off a glum face, although she turned her head away so that no one would see it.

'If I don't see the professor, that's fine with me,' she minded. 'I could care less about Pokémon.' Ash turned to Sora, focusing on her partner.

"Hey, Biyomon," he called. "Can you check around to see if anyone's around?" Biyomon flapped her wings, flying off Sora's shoulder.

"I've been wanting sometime in the air," she urged. "I'll take a peek." She flew off and began her search. Suddenly, Ash turned back to Sora.

"I've been meaning to ask about you now that you've had questions to me: what's up with that tag?" Sora dug in her shirt and pulled her tag to better view it.

"This?" she asked. "From what Datamon told me, it's suppose to be the Crest of Love. I don't know why I was given this crest." Ash, May and Pikachu looked at each other, trying to figure the mystery themselves. In the backyard, Biyomon saw a rather young, burly brunette man feeding hyena pups with black faces. He sported a short beard, a white lab coat and sandals. To Biyomon, this could be the professor Ash and May needed to see.

"Excuse me!" she beaked. The man looked around as he heard Biyomon, though not bothering to look up.

"Where did I hear-" he started to ask before a pup barked with its snout. "Poochyena?"

"I'm up here!" The man finally spotted Biyomon as she fluttered down to see the man at his eye level. The man seemed perplexed.

"I may be an expert on Pokémon but you don't look like one. Then again, I've never heard of a Pokémon talk."

"That's because I'm not. I'm looking for Professor Birch to let him know that a new trainer's here." The man gasped to the news.

"I knew she was coming today. She's waiting by the front door?" A nod to Biyomon allowed the man to excuse himself as he ran around the house with the Poochyena and spotting the kids. "Sorry about that!" The three twisted heads to see the burly man.

" _You're_ Professor Birch?" asked May.

"That's me." Now known as the professor of the region, Birch studied the cast present. "And you must be Ash of Pallet Town?" Ash and Pikachu nodded to the guess of the professor.

"Wait, you know who he is?"

"Yeah, Professor Oak called me last week before he left for the Silver Conference in Johto. I watched Ash during his battles in the Victory Tournament and asked him if he'd be interested in this region as well." He approached Ash, his eyes on Pikachu as Biyomon flew back to Sora. "And you're the special Pikachu that Oak gave you?" Pikachu squeaked in confirmation. Birch petted Pikachu, much to the delight of the mouse. "The shine on your fur is telling me how healthy you and those electric sacs are." A happy squeal from Pikachu cemented any questions for Birch who now spotted Sora and Biyomon. "So I take it the bird is yours?" Sora now faced Birch, hoping to clarify why she's here.

"Yes," she confessed. "The reason Biyomon and I came here is to see if you can help us with our predicament." This confounded the professor about the dilemma.

"I see." It wasn't easy. "Do you have any equipment that could help?"

"Yeah, my Digivice." She dug in her pocket and pulled it out. Birch studied the Digivice.

"Let's step inside." The group entered the lab but they've been watched. Camouflaged in trees, three figures watched with hi-tech binoculars.

"The twerp's pretty lucky," studied a young man. "Two twerpettes and one has a strange Pokémon." The man with the binoculars had blue hair and wore a white uniform fitted with a red "R" on the front. By him was a redhead woman, crimson tone and styled back, wearing a somewhat similar outfit aside wearing a skirt and midriff.

"We could take that strange Pokémon and Pikachu to the boss," she plotted. "That way, our debts can be erased." By her was a white cat with a gold oval coin stuck on its head and a curled tail.

"It would be weird to have another Pokémon dat can talk like Meowth," he thought. "Youse guys might throw Meowth away for dat new bird Pokémon." The humans didn't believe they would abandon the cat in favor of Biyomon.

"Perish the thought, Meowth. And what's wrong with having another talking Pokémon on our side?"

"At least you won't feel so isolated with that talent you worked so hard to train for," the man added.

"I guess so, youse two," Meowth sighed. "Any who, we'll need something to get those Pokémon." The blue-haired pulled out three cards.

"According to my research, Professor Birch is the head of Pokémon Science here in Hoenn and is responsible in giving new twerps their starting Pokémon being Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip."

"And along with Pikachu and that new Pokémon," she sneered. "We'll be living the life of luxury!" The three cleared the trees, a scheme on the horizon. However, those three may be surprised with what the other three have in store.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Starter Burns

_Chapter 4: Starter Burns_

* * *

Professor Birch had quite the lab setup with plenty of computer equipment. Right now, he wore a stethoscope and studied Biyomon's physical features. Birch placed the medical device on her forehead, her chest and under each wing as Ash, Pikachu, Sora who had taken her helmet and gloves off, and May watched on. Birch removed the stethoscope, his findings confirmed. "Biyomon checks out," he studied. "I'll admit, that's the first time I've examined a Digimon." Biyomon understood the perplexity felt by Birch.

"Yeah, examining Digimon is far different than Pokémon," she pointed out.

"True enough. I want to learn more of these Digimon if I can." Biyomon flew back to Sora's shoulder as Birch spun his chair around. One of his concerns centered around Sora traveling with Ash. "Sora, you are aware about going with Ash on whatever you need to do. Trainers you may come across won't think Biyomon isn't a Pokémon." The Digidestined began to believe the words of the professor. "I can assign you a Pokémon so that you don't jeopardize Biyomon's health." Sora never asked to be in this world. However, the sound of having a Pokémon to keep Biyomon safe from other Pokémon trainers seemed promising. Despite the intention, Sora turned the offer down.

"I appreciate the idea, but I'll pass," she denied. "I've got plenty of responsibility with Biyomon that having a Pokémon is a bit much to handle." Birch, though concerned, respected Sora's wish.

"Well, if you insist..." Ash wondered if Sora's refusal was based on her fear of her other friends.

"You're worried about the other Digidestined?" he asked. Sora turned to her rescuer in question.

"I am, but that's not what we're talking about." Ash backed away from the subject, hands in front of him. Birch now had his attention to May.

"So Pikachu and Biyomon have checked out," he listed. "I guess it's time for your first Pokémon, May. This way!" Birch led the kids from one room to another where three red/white balls laid on a table. Each ball had a sticker: a red flame, a blue water droplet, and a green leaf. "So you haven't decided on a Pokémon?" May shook her head. As Birch got behind the table, Sora found a pair of red hand-held devices. The rectangular-like devices had two white buttons that formed a circle around a blue center button. She picked one up. "I see the new PokéDex has your attention." Sora jumped at Birch's curiosity.

"What was this?" she asked for a clarification.

"A PokéDex. It can identify a Pokémon and give information about one. The new model comes with a flip-door to prevent dust from getting in." Intrigued, Sora opened the device, showing a monitor.

"This can ID Pokémon, right?" She tested the device by pointing it at Pikachu. The monitor showed Pikachu's picture.

"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon," it registered with a woman's voice. "Pikachu stores electricity in sacs on its cheeks. If startled, Pikachu will zap anything that moves to neutralize it." Pikachu sounded like a dangerous creature to stand around with.

"That's informative. So if I point this at Biyomon, it won't register?" Instead of letting Birch theorize, Sora pointed the PokéDex at her Digimon. A few seconds later, a question mark popped on the monitor.

"No data." Birch shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to answer.

"That's why it's called a PokéDex, not a DigiDex, Sora," the bird Digimon beaked. Sora breathed a somber sigh from the discovery.

"You never know, Biyomon," she said before twisting her eyes to Birch. "Anyway, who do you have for Starters?"

"I'm glad you asked," he smiled. "As a professor who's responsible to give new trainers their starter, he or she has the option of a Water, Fire, or Grass Pokémon. Of course, Professor Oak broke that rule after he gave Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur to other trainers when Ash got Pikachu." Sora and May turned to Ash with a shy smirk and a hand over his head.

"I overslept," he argued. "Otherwise, I would've had Charmander… but I believe it was fate that Pikachu and I became a team." Sora had a guess to how Ash ran late for his first Pokémon.

"Did you forget to set your alarm clock?" she thought.

"I did, but I destroyed it in my sleep." In true Anime-style, Sora and May dropped to the floor, back-first. Biyomon laughed to the embarrassing confession.

"That would explain why I had a hard time believing Professor Oak's story," Birch murmured while combing his hair with his fingers. May and Sora got back on their feet to let Birch display the Starter Pokémon. First, the ball with the water droplet. "So, here's the Starter Pokémon: First is Mudkip, the Water Pokémon." The ball opened and what appeared was a blue mud-fish with spiky orange cheeks. It also had a fin on its head and tail in a lighter shade. The PokéDex in hand, Sora pointed the device to the mud-fish.

"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon," it computed. "Mudkip's fin acts as a radar for when it senses danger." May and Mudkip glanced at each other. She admired the appearance of the little creature.

"It's cute," May studied. "Maybe we could-" Before May could finish, Mudkip sprayed her with a stream of water. The rude gesture left May soaked from the shoulders up. "Was that suppose to happen?" Ash and Pikachu tried not to laugh at May's misfortune.

"So much for the team of May and Mudkip," Biyomon judged. Birch had his hand on the second ball, the one with the leaf.

"Well, how about this one?" he offered as he opened that up to reveal a green gecko with yellow eyes and an orange underbelly. It also had a huge tail. "The Grass Pokémon, Treecko." Once more, Sora pointed the device to the new creature.

"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon," it informed. "Treecko is effortlessly composed, even when facing an enemy bigger than it is. Treecko can scale about any wall with ease." May didn't have the same reaction to Treecko as Mudkip before the shower.

"I remember Max saying that he wanted a Treecko," she recalled. "Of course, he's a couple of years away from being a trainer, himself." Treecko disapproved the reason that it wasn't picked.

"I do have one more," Birch pointed out as he opened the last ball. Out popped an orange baby chick with yellow feathers around its neck and a mix of yellow and orange feathers that seem like a flame on its head. "The Fire Pokémon, Torchic." Once more, Sora focused the PokéDex on the last of the starters.

"Torchic, the Chick Pokémon," it examined. "Torchic has a flame sac that will keep it warm when it's hugged. It can breathe fire at a temperature of at least 1,800-degrees." Sora seemed mistaken about passing a chance to have a Pokémon to keep Biyomon from getting in skirmishes it didn't want a part of.

"Maybe I can take back my denial," she muttered. May seemed satisfied with Torchic by the look in her eyes. She hoisted Torchic and nodded.

"Professor Birch, I want Torchic to by my Pokémon," she announced. Birch seemed satisfied with May's choice.

"Okay, then," he confirmed. "Torchic is yours." Torchic beaked happily to being chosen. Mudkip turned its head away while Treecko growled. "I'll get your equipment for your trip. You and Torchic can get acquainted." Birch activated beams and Mudkip and Treecko morphed to red lights which returned to said balls. Ash and Sora came over to meet May's first Pokémon.

"Torchic, how does it feel to be chosen?" asked Ash. Torchic beaked excitedly.

"Sounds like one happy camper," Biyomon giggled. Everyone else agreed. That's when Sora had an idea for May and her new Torchic.

"Let's step outside to give Torchic some fresh air," she suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," May agreed. Stepping outside, May put Torchic down which it frolicked on the dirt road. Pikachu and Biyomon also joined Torchic to help themselves become acquainted. Torchic saw Biyomon, her size intimidating the starter.

"It's okay," she tried to ease. "I'm friendly." Torchic wasn't too sure as Pikachu welcomed the Chick Pokémon. It sensed power to feel protected. "I guess we're gonna need time for all of us to bond." Pikachu squeaked with a sigh. From the side of the lab, one of the hyena pups came over to see the commotion. Torchic and Biyomon spotted the pup who barked. Poor Torchic darted behind Biyomon in fear. The kids also saw the hyena pup with interest.

"Who's that?" asked Sora. Ash shook his head, unfamiliar with the pup.

"That's a Poochyena." May's answer gave a clue to the foreigners as Sora, the device still in hand, pointed it at the pup in question.

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon," it read. "Poochyena has an incredible bite and will chase prey to the point of fatigue." Sora tucked the device in her arm as she knelt to pet the pup.

"I've heard the saying of a dog's bark being worse than its bite," she thought back. "Now I may have met the vice-versa." Poochyena happily panted to the strokes of the Digidestined.

"Poochyena really likes you," May noticed. Ash would agree as well.

"I think there's a reason you and Biyomon came here, and not just because you were forced out of the Digital World," he theorized. Sora glanced to Ash in need of an answer.

"Really?" she snapped back. "What reason would that be?" Ash crossed his arms and closed the eyes of his tilted head.

"I'm not sure, exactly. Perhaps by the time we find your way back to your friends, we'll know." To Sora, her arrival in this world may be coincidental but Ash might have a point.

"Perhaps, indeed." That's when Poochyena's ears perked. Sora saw the ears and Poochyena's head turning to figure a problem had arisen. "Poochyena?" Ash, May, Biyomon, and the Pokémon saw it as well before the pup dashed to the side of the building. "Where are you going?!" The kids and creatures gave chase before Poochyena stopped and growled. What appeared in front of them was a large silver tank with the red R on the front. The emblem furrowed Ash's brow.

"It's Team Rocket!" Pikachu growled at the sight of the tank as the girls looked to him befuddled.

"Team Rocket?" asked May.

"They're bad guys who cause trouble by stealing trainers' Pokémon!" The tank popped open some holes where pink claws emerged on mechanical arms. "Of course they would come to the Hoenn Region to steal my Pikachu!" Echoes of laughter bellowed from the tank as a door opened.

"Prepare for trouble, the Hoenn Region will be ours," spoke the redhead as the trio emerged from inside.

"Make it double, we're taking these Pokémon and their powers," argued the ice-violet man.

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite all peoples within our nation..."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!" finished Meowth. The last to appear was a tall blue punching-bag creature with a derpy face and a black oval tail. May gawked at Meowth that spoke with the Brooklyn accent.

"Am I hearing things or did that Meowth just talked?" she gulped. Meowth cackled at the attention he quickly gathered.

"Youse mean you've never heard of de invincible Team Rocket?! You'll be hearing from us a lot!" Sora recalled what Ash said on the boat ride.

"Didn't you tell me that Pokémon like Pikachu can't talk?" she questioned Ash. His face paining from seeing the team, Ash groaned to the reply.

"Meowth is an exception," he confessed. Jessie now stood to carry out their plan.

"Speak for yourself, missy," she pointed to Sora. "That Pokémon of yours isn't what you'd call run-of-the-mill either." Biyomon flew in front of Sora to confront the enemy.

"How dare you call me a Pokémon!" she beaked angrily. "I'm a Digimon!" James and Meowth became befuddled.

"What's a Digimon?" murmured Meowth. Not even James knew.

"I don't know," he shrugged. Jessie could care less about what Biyomon was.

"Does it matter?" she sneered. "You'll be priceless when our boss sees you." Ash looked at Biyomon in willing to protect the bird.

"You'll have to get past us!" he yelled at Team Rocket. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Listening, Pikachu obeyed before emitting a blast of electricity. The tank's mechanical arms palmed the electric attack, nothing reaching Team Rocket.

"Come on, twerp! You should know by now we're specialized in electric-proofing!" Biyomon flew up to get a clear shot at the trio.

"Spiral Twister!" she shouted as she flapped a gust of spiraling wind. The arms came back forward to block the gust. However, the gust twisted the arms in a twisted mess. "Ash, Pikachu, now's your chance!" Ash smiled and nodded to Biyomon, getting the okay to launch another attack.

"Thunderbolt, one more time!" he ordered. Pikachu leaped to the sky as the one operating the tank struggled to free the arms. It fired another blast of electricity. This time, the attack found its mark, shocking the tank and those inside. Poochyena came to aid the trainers and Sora by firing a ball of black energy. The ball exploded, dislodging the arms as Birch finally stepped outside to see the commotion. Ash gawked at the attack that Poochyena used. "What was that attack?"

"Poochyena's Shadow Ball!" he identified. Team Rocket looked panicked. Birch saw them, unsure about who they are. "You three are causing trouble?!" Jessie remained defiant despite the disadvantage.

"It would be easier if you'd hand over your Pokémon!" she growled. Biyomon had heard enough and turned to Sora.

"Let's show Team Rocket what Digimon can do!" she plotted. Sora had her Digivice that started to glow along with the Biyomon. She began to morph. "Biyomon Digivolve to… BIRDRAMON!" The transformation of the little bird to the bird of fire astonished Ash, May, Birch and the Pokémon. Team Rocket yelped in shock.

"Dat ding can evolve on a whim?!" stuttered Meowth as Birdramon flew to the air above the tank.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon flapped fireballs from its wings. The tank exploded on impact and the trio flew to the sky as they reflect the new encounter.

"I had no idea Moltres had a sister!" whined James.

"Dat Digimon, whatever it's called, broke the rules!" complained Meowth.

"Now I want that bird as Thanksgiving dinner!" roared Jessie. All three flew toward the horizon to vanish.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried as they left through the air. Birdramon descended where the trainers and professor met the giant bird Digimon.

"That was incredible!" awed Birch.

"Yeah, your Digimon's a lifesaver!" supported Ash.

"Thanks!" replied Sora. Suddenly, Birdramon began toglow again, only to shrink down to Biyomon. Birch and May gulped at the reversion from Sora's Digimon.

"Wait, it's not permanent?" questioned May.

"Afraid not. With danger out of the way, Biyomon can relax." Biyomon smiled, peace restored. Poochyena and Torchic barked and beaked cheerfully to their winged savior. While the moment of happiness proceeded, May suddenly looked to where she put her bike… which was on the same side as the battle that occurred. Her bike got crushed by an errant meteor.

"My bike!" she screamed. Everyone spun heads to see the destroyed vehicle.

"Not again..." Ash grumbled as he and Pikachu itched their heads. Sora and Biyomon felt shame from the accidental strike. Night soon fell with everyone inside the lab and Professor Birch was on the computer with Sora, Biyomon and Poochyena hanging around him. Connecting Sora's Digivice to Birch's computer via cords, the professor activated a program on what was the overhead layout of the Hoenn Region. Time passed while Ash, May, Pikachu and Torchic awaited the results.

'Please… show me the way back,' she wished in her head. Her prayers wouldn't be answered. A red "X" popped on the screen. Those by the computer sighed at the result.

"I'm sorry, Sora," he apologized. "My computer couldn't find any digital rift that could take you back home." Sora sympathized with Birch, her hand on his back.

"You tried." Poochyena whimpered to Sora and Biyomon about their denial to return home. Seeing the Bite Pokémon nuzzle Sora's arm, he had an idea.

"You know, it would be safer to travel with Ash and May. Along the way..." A paper came out of a printer with a portion of a map and some words. "I know of a company that specializes in hand-held devices. Devon may have better equipment to help you." Sora and Biyomon studied the information on the printed paper.

"Devon, huh?"

"Sounds like we have our destination," Biyomon acknowledged. Poochyena barked up, alerting the Digidestined and the professor.

"I believe Poochyena wants to go with you," he thought. Sora gawked.

"You sure?" she wondered. Poochyena leaped in her arms and gave her a tongue bath. "Okay, okay! You can come along!" Poochyena stopped the licking long enough to allow Birch to grab another ball.

"This is what we store Pokémon for when the time is right: a Pokéball. Use it to capture Poochyena." Handed the Pokéball, Sora blinked before trying it out by tapping the white button on Poochyena's snout. A red light formed around the Bite Pokémon before it entered the ball. The button flashed red a few times before it rest. Sora looked puzzled at what just occurred. "And now, Poochyena's yours." Sora slowly came to realization about having a second creature to Biyomon.

"Thank you, Professor Birch. Poochyena, I promise to help you out." Ash and May smiled at Sora's new partner.

"So now we have three Pokémon," Ash counted. "I can't wait to get out and train." Hearing Ash, May blinked.

"I thought you had more Pokémon!" she gawked. Ash wanted to explain the reason.

"I want to capture and train only Pokémon in Hoenn. It's a different tactic than how I did in Johto or the Orange Islands." Birch thought the new tactic wouldn't hurt.

"It's a unique strategy," he pointed out. "Then again, you've been known for using tactics that are unorthodox. Professor Oak knew you'd be one-of-a-kind." That's when he looked outside. The moon nearing the upper edge of his window told him the time. "So, curfew nears. It would be best to stay here before you three go out on your journeys." To May, her busted bike presented a complication.

"Well, I would if Birdramon didn't rain a meteor on my bike,"she complained. Sora and Biyomon shared nervous laughs.

"How many times do we need to apologize, May?" squeaked Biyomon. Sora had an idea.

"Look, if it isn't too much trouble," she started. "Why not we all go together? Besides, we've got a veteran who can show us the ropes." It would be rather unwise for May to go out alone, especially with that stalking Duskull.

"That's a great idea, Sora!" agreed Birch. May felt outnumbered. She surrendered to the thought.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," she mumbled. "Okay! We leave together first thing in the morning!" Three lives coming together: a boy on the continuous hunt to be on top, a girl and her bird on a quest to return to their world, and a girl who became a new trainer… despite her opposition to it. Tomorrow… Ash, May and Sora started on a new adventure.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Yes, James' hair is Ice Violet, not blue as I described him constantly.)


	5. Pokémon Center of Attention

_Chapter 5: Pokémon Center of Attention_

* * *

The late morning following Team Rocket nearly capturing Pikachu and Biyomon; Ash, May, Sora and the creatures were heading out on the new journey. Professor Birch gave Sora an extra backpack to carry any supplies as everyone met at the gate. "Ash, I'm sure you'll take care of the girls and the Pokémon on your new journey," he wished. Ash never expected this kind of responsibility for his new adventure. Regardless of the occurrences, he was in charge of guiding the girls around Hoenn.

"I will," he replied. Birch nodded in trust before turning

"May, Sora, please don't be too much of a burden to Ash."

"We'll try not to," Sora promised. Confident, Birch waived them off to begin a journey of three children under different circumstances: to be the best for Ash, to return to the Digital World for Sora and… May's is unsure. With Pikachu and Biyomon on their perches, the three youths down the road to fulfill any dream they could confront. As they walked down the path, Sora thought back to when she first made landfall in Hoenn. "So you think we'll see another dog with the zigzag designs like when we first made it on solid ground?"

"We might," Ash thought. "Who knows what else we could come across." May heard the description of the dog in question and not the Poochyena in her possession.

"You mean you met a Zigzagoon when you reached Hoenn?" she asked. Being new to Pokémon didn't help matters for Sora.

"Zig… Zag… what?" May pulled out a PokéDex and found the same brown puppy that met Sora. Seeing the picture helped jog Sora's brief memory. "That's the dog!" May hit a button to gather information.

"Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon," it registered. "Zigzagoon follows its namesake as it zigs and zags wherever it goes. It loses that habit when it evolves to Linoone." The information awed the redhead Digidestined.

"Wow, so it's not a dog but a raccoon. Shows how much I know." That's when May suspected something not right about her understanding.

"What did you do with the PokéDex you were using yesterday?" she questioned.

"It's Ash's PokéDex the professor prepared for."

"Gotcha..." They caught up to Ash just before a small round blue armless mouse cut their path. The mouse had a blue ball strung by a zigzag string.

"That Pokémon looks familiar," he wondered. The two girls also saw the Pokémon, wondering about the reason it stepped in their way. May still had her PokéDex out and scanned it.

"Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokémon," it registered. "Azurill stores nutrients in the buoyant tail for when it evolves." The information barely offered some clarification. To May, this was the perfect opportunity to see if she could become a real trainer.

"Allow me!" She stepped up with a marble in her hand. Ash stepped back to see how she fared. She cocked her arm back. "Go, Pokéball-" Just before she tossed the marble, Ash caught her arm by the wrist. May pulled her arm back from the snag. "What was that for?!" Ash pointed to the hand holding the marble, spotting her problem.

"What are you doing throwing the Pokéball when it's not in the 'Ball Form'?" May should have known from seeing how Sora obtained Poochyena.

"Oops…" She pressed the button when expanded the marble's size to a ball. She tried again. "Take two… Go, Pokéball!" She threw the ball which struck the Azurill. Much like Poochyena, Azurill became a red cluster of light as the ball opened. The light entered the ball and it closed. The button flashed red a few times before it reopened to a white light. Azurill reappeared. May gawked at the sight. Sora and Biyomon looked on befuddled.

"What happened?" the pink bird wondered.

"She didn't catch Azurill," Ash answered. "Normally, you need to weaken a wild Pokémon before you try to catch it. Sometimes, you can get lucky and catch it without doing any harm to a Pokémon." Learning from the veteran, May opted his tactic.

"So I need to tire it out a little," she realized as she grabbed another ball. "Fine by me! Go, Torchic!" After expanding Torchic's ball, May threw and released her Torchic. "Go and attack!" Torchic blinked as it looked up to its new master. May appeared perplexed as she didn't see Torchic move. "Wait, what am I doing wrong?" This time, it was Biyomon who guessed May's newest mistake.

"If I remember yesterday during Team Rocket's invasion," she beaked. "Didn't Ash make _specific_ commands to making an attack like Thunderbolt?" Ash's reaction was a point to the Digimon.

"Correct," he snapped. "May, you had all night to study what Torchic can do, right?" May felt humiliated from the errors she made.

"This Pokémon Training's harder than it looks," she whined. Beating her head a few times, her mind focused on the battle. "Okay! Torchic, use Peck!" Torchic heard the command and now raced in. Azurill watched Torchic speed at its direction and froze. Torchic nailed Azurill over and over with the beak. Azurill fell on its back. May had another Pokéball in hand. "Take three! Go, Pokéball!" Azurill rolled up as the ball came flying at it. That's when two water streams struck the ball and sprayed it away. May couldn't believe what just happened. "Come on!" Two new creatures came, none too happy about what they did to Azurill. One was like Azurill but this mouse had arms and a white underbelly while the other was bigger with rabbit ears and multiple white spots. Ash could spot the name of the taller but not the tinier.

"Marill and Azumarill?" he questioned. All three spat water streams at Torchic who couldn't avoid the attack. All three streams blasted Torchic who fell. Swirls painted the beady eyes.

"Torchic, no!" The three Water Pokémon spotted the humans, angered at their appearance. Sora came forward with her ball.

"Poochyena, our turn!" she called out as she threw her ball. It opened and Sora's Bite Pokémon emerged. "Biyomon, get Torchic back to May!"

"On it!" the bird obeyed and swooped in to grab the starter. "You'll be fine." Torchic came around, still weakened from the fight. Using her talons and wings, Biyomon flew to May to comfort Torchic. Sora and Poochyena faced off against the trio. Azurill charged in which gave Sora the move necessary.

"Poochyena, use Bite!" Poochyena opened its jaws at the attacking Pokémon. Within reach, Poochyena chomped on Azurill, whining in pain. "Follow it up with Tackle!" Poochyena released the Water Mouse Pokémon before bashing its body at the creature. The other two came to aid of Azurill, forcing Ash and Pikachu to step up.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" he ordered. Pikachu fired the Thunderbolt attack, striking all three at once. The attack was only a few seconds and it gave enough of a warning to the three to retreat. Attention now turned to Torchic… "Professor Birch said that a Pokémon Center was along this route. Let's go to get Torchic recovered." Agreeing and once Sora recalled Poochyena back into its ball, everyone sprinted down the road. Along the way, they found a building with a red "P" in front. "Here we are." They entered where a Nurse Joy just finished with a trainer. She turned to see the new kids.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center," she greeted. May quickly ran up to the counter, Torchic still in her arms.

"Please, can you heal my Torchic?!" she pleaded. Joy observed May's Torchic quickly.

"Don't worry. I'll get your Torchic back to full strength." She took Torchic from May's arms and placed it on a gurney where a Chansey wheeled it behind the doors. May felt blessed to find a place for Torchic to heal was within close distance. However, it seemed confusion befell Sora and Biyomon.

"Wait a second..." she blurted. "I thought you're from Vermillion City! What are you doing working here?!" Joy looked befuddled as did May.

"What are you talking about?"

"Back on the ferry! You said you were going to see your sister in Rustboro!" The explanation made Joy's confusion worse. Ash had to say something.

"Sora, I hate to tell you but..." he tried to say but couldn't find the proper words, thus twisting his head to Joy. "Do you have a picture of your family, Nurse Joy?"

"Yeah, right here," Joy jumped as she reached in a drawer and pulled a photo out and placed it on the counter. Now the confusion shifted from Joy to May, Sora and Biyomon. As if clones of the same woman appeared, there were a horde of Joys on the picture.

"What it the world?" gawked May.

"They all look… the same!" stuttered Sora. No one was sure how to react to this discovery.

"You could say that we Nurse Joys share many things similar," she joked. "Anyway, is it possible for me to see your other Pokémon?" Ash and Sora complied as Ash placed Pikachu on the counter. Sora copied and put Poochyena's ball down. Joy picked up the ball and placed it on the tray as she noted Biyomon's presence. "Can I also see that Pokémon, too?" Sora balked to Joy's request despite Biyomon's true identity.

"No, she's not a Pokémon! It's a long story." Instead of feeling bothered by the truth, Joy still wanted to check on the Digimon.

"Well, it's still a creature that looks like a Pokémon. I would like to verify that it's in good shape." Biyomon didn't see a problem with making sure it was healthy enough for more traveling.

"It's okay, Sora," she reassured. Surprisingly, Joy wasn't bothered by Biyomon's ability to talk.

"If you want," Sora surrendered before turning to Joy with a nod.

"And while Biyomon and our Pokémon heal up," Ash spoke up. "I can show you around the Center to see what it holds." May and Sora glanced at each other. It couldn't hurt to understand what occurs around something like this building.

"Okay, since we can feel good about someone watching our creatures." Biyomon flapped onto Joy's shoulder while Pikachu watched over Torchic on the gurney as Chansey wheeled the cart back. Ash recalled the battle of Torchic and Azurill.

"Now there was one more mistake during May's first chance at catching a Pokémon that I found." May and Sora blinked to Ash's last discovery. "May, what was the type of Azurill?" May put a finger on her chin and tilted her head upward.

"Let's see..." she tried to think back. "Water?" Ash nodded to her guess. Finally, she pictured her error. "Right! Water Pokémon are strong against Fire Pokémon!" Her oversight proved costly as she dipped her head in shame. "Man, I feel like such an idiot!" Ash patted May on the shoulder, not angered at her slow realization.

"Relax. A lot of new trainers will go through this once before they understand. I had the same thing happen to me." May nodded and Sora provided another hand for a shoulder.

"Everyone has faults," she admitted. "No reason to just quit after a few simple mistakes." May bobbed her head, understanding Sora.

"Thanks," she teared. Satisfied, Ash felt ready to tour around.

"So let me show you around," he began as he led the girls throughout the Center starting with telephones that had video screens. "You've got video phones lined up if you wanted to talk to someone like family or friends." The phones seem to interest Sora and had a request on hand.

"Say, can I have a chance to talk to this Professor Oak?" she asked. Ash blinked as he turned to the redhead.

"You want to talk to the professor?" Even May wanted in on the discussion.

"I've heard plenty of his lectures," she expressed her interest. Surrendering, Ash thought it wouldn't hurt to have these girls meet someone he knew.

"Of course." He sat down at a booth, picked the receiver and dialed a number. After a few rings…

"Professor Oak's lab," a woman's voice picked up. Sweat drops painted Ash's face.

"Mom?!" It took a second for the voice to figure who called. May and Sora gasped at the responder.

"Ash, I've been wondering when you were gonna call!" The monitor turned on to reveal a brunette woman in a pink t-shirt. "So I take it you've registered for the Hoenn League." How embarrassing for Ash to take the reminder from his own parent.

"Professor Birch helped with that. By the way, what are you doing at the professor's lab?"

"I had leftovers of lunch so I gave some to the professor." Suddenly, a door opened, grabbing the mother's attention. Then there was a scream.

"Muk, knock it off!" bellowed a man. Coming on screen was a white-haired wrinkled man in a white laboratory coat being smothered by a purple ooze with a face. The man lost his footing and fell with the ooze on top. Watching from the other side, Sora couldn't picture what that living ooze was that flattened the man.

"Did I miss something or was that purple ooze trying to smear him?" she asked. Hearing Sora's voice, the mother quickly thought something familiar occurred.

"Ash, did you and Pikachu destroy another bicycle?" she pondered. Found out, Sora wrestled the receiver from Ash.

"Not him, ma'am! I did… on accident." The mother blinked at the new girl. "Anyway, was that the professor? And is he okay?" The white-haired man pulled himself up, physically disheveled and with that ooze hanging on his back.

"Muk, you need to let go of this habit you have," he moaned. The ooze bubbled in denial.

"Professor Oak?" The name alerted the white-haired man to view.

"Oh my! I've never seen you before!"

"Yeah, I can explain." Sora told the professor and the mother about her dilemma that took her from her friends and to Ash. Oak studied Sora's case intently.

"Dear me, that's one sticky situation!" The mother had fingers over her mouth in disbelief.

"What I said is the truth. I want to get back home with Biyomon and protect my friends in the process." This forced Oak to cup his chin and delve in his thoughts.

"Professor, it's not that I don't believe Sora's trouble..." the mother pondered.

"I know, Delia," Oak understood. "I've never heard such a case in my life." Sora felt asking Oak for help wasn't going to end well. "I wish there was more that could assist me in finding your way back but I'm afraid I don't know where to start." Sora whined at the letdown. "I'm so sorry. I want to help more." Sora now felt that she could be in the Pokémon world for the rest of her and Biyomon's life.

"All we can have you do is stay with Ash," Delia recommended. "He's been known to work miracles like one I had to live through." Ash nervously giggled to the comment from his mother.

"I will," she promised.

"And make sure he changes his you-know-whats everyday." The information made Ash blush heavily as Sora and May glanced at him.

"Mom, must you remind me about my clothing every time I talk to you?" he nagged.

"I packed 15 pairs before you boarded the ferry to Hoenn! I just want to make sure you had a clean pair or two for when accidents happen!" May and Sora chortled at the humiliation of Ash. After the call, Sora's mood focused back on the hopeless reality of being stuck away from the other Digidestined. Her only hope is in Devon and their factory.

"Sora..." She turned to the voice calling for her. Ash's serious face was a reminder not to throw in the towel. Just then…

"Ash, May, Sora?" sounded Joy over the speakers. "Your Pokémon are ready for pick up." The three named came over to the desk where Biyomon and Pikachu hopped to their owners as Joy watched from behind the desk. Sora and May also grabbed their Pokéballs from the tray. "Sorry it took so long. Biyomon and I had a nice conversation. I also gave her a tag that tells any trainer that Biyomon is not a Pokémon." That tag hung around the steel anklet on Biyomon's talon.

"Besides, they'd probably run away if I Digivolve," the bird pointed out.

"I see that happening," May chuckled.

"Well, how about we get something to eat?" offered Ash. "There's a diner next door." Food would help Sora's mood, if only temporarily. They entered the diner where Ash had a cheeseburger and fries. May had soup which she finished quickly and Sora stuck with a salad. Pikachu snacked on some pellets and Biyomon swooped in to have a taste.

"So is that good?" she guessed. Pikachu offered some to Biyomon who ate one. "Hey, not bad. You think Torchic and Poochyena will like it, too?" Pikachu squeaked in liking the idea.

"Okay, Pikachu!" giggled May as she released Torchic looking better than after its first battle. Pikachu introduced Torchic to the pellets and it pecked at it. Tasting the food brought a happy chirp from the Chick Pokémon. Sora wasn't paying attention, loomed to her dismay that she could be in this world for the rest of her life. Sitting by Ash provided some comfort as he clasped her hand to calm her down.

"Sora," he called her name, having her turn her head to him. "It's not the end of the world. I made a promise and I'm willing to fulfill it." Sora felt the confidence billowing from Ash, willing to help her and Biyomon get back to Tai and their friends.

"Right, the miracle worker," she teased. "Just like how your mom described you as." Her short-lived smile expired. However, it wasn't really sadness. "I've just been thinking about if Biyomon and I can't return to the DigiWorld. Is it possible of for me and Biyomon to stay with you?" Ash gulped from the question. May sensed something about the two that she couldn't help but smile about.

"Oh!" she playfully gasped. "Are you making Ash your boyfriend?" Sora froze at the thought of her and Ash as girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Well, he and Pikachu did save me and Biyomon when we first arrived." More nervous laughter leaked from Ash's lips. After they ate, they realized the sun going finishing its descent to the horizon.

"Looks like we'll have to settle in the Pokémon Center for the night," he suggested. "I guess it didn't help that we waited for Sora and we left after the morning."

"Hey, a girl needs her beauty sleep, _and_ the bed he loaned us was so comfortable." May and Biyomon snickered at the sleepy redhead.

"Yeah, it's not a good idea to head out after curfew," May agreed to Ash's plan. Everyone checked back into the Center where the lobby cleared out. Joy gave the trio a room to sleep in. Ash changed out of his sweat-tee, showing off a black t-shirt with a yellow line across his chest and putting on green pajama trousers. May unhooked her fanny pack and shoes. Sora removed her helmet and shoes. May snuggled with her Torchic as she and Ash fell fast asleep. Sora had a much harder time closing her eyes.

' _To not go back… not see Tai, or Matt, or TK…_ ' She turned herself to one side of her body. ' _I can't_ _believe I've been forced to change from a Digidestined to_ _Poké_ _mon_ _Trainer._ ' She flipped to the other side, now facing Ash. He rescued her from drowning and now may be the only human who could find her way back, if by the smallest miracle. ' _Maybe being here was a good thing. Ash is willing to help me, more than any of the other Digidestined, even Mimi or Izzy.'_ Frustrated from not resting, she hopped out of her bed and walked to the bedside of Ash. One step alerted Pikachu who woke up.

("Sora?") it squeaked. Hearing Ash's prized Pokémon, Sora turned to Pikachu, knelt and petted him to ease tension.

"Sorry, just couldn't sleep," she whispered. Understanding, Pikachu nodded and fell back to sleep. Sora lifted Ash's blankets and crawled in. Ash didn't react to Sora wrapping her arm around his shoulders. ' _Sorry, Tai… Ash has done more for me than you._ ' She snuggled herself with Ash, not willing to let go. However, time may tell how long she could hang onto him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Oh, Annoying Brother!

_Chapter 6: Oh, Annoying Brother!_

* * *

The morning sun beamed light into the window of the Pokémon Center. May and Torchic were the first to stir from the sun's rays. Both trainer and Pokémon saw each other with smiles. "Morning, Torchic," she greeted. "Did you sleep well?" Torchic beaked happily to the question. They rustled out of bed to see Pikachu and Biyomon opening their eyes. Pikachu rubbed its eyes in its attempt to wake. That's when May, holding Torchic in her arms, glanced at Ash and Sora snuggled together. The Digidestined couldn't sleep and crawled in Ash's blankets. May saw the two, bemused at the sight. "They actually look cute together." Biyomon and the Pokémon had their eyes glued to the two when a red light bled from between Ash and Sora. The sudden shine startled the monsters and the brunette.

"Can it be?" the pink bird wondered. Neither sleepers reacted to the new light betwixt within Ash and Sora. May wanted to alert either sleeper but felt fearful of the reaction. Just as the light began to shine, it dimmed to nothing. May wasn't sure what occurred or how to react. She and the monsters left the room for the lobby and waited for the two to complete their rest. 15 minutes passed when Ash and Sora joined May in the Center's lobby.

"Good morning, May," Sora greeted. May and the monsters saw the two, now awaken from the long sleep.

"I was wondering when you two would wake," she groaned.

"Yeah, sorry," Ash apologized as he itched the back of his head. "I was having a great dream and I didn't want to get out of it." Pikachu forgave Ash, as did Biyomon.

"I bet," she believed. "What was it? You two making love on a beach?" Sora gulped at the wonder from her Digimon. Her red cheeks and shaky core told May that the bird struck a nerve.

"Biyomon!" shrieked Sora. "Wha- What in the Digital World gave you that idea?!" The embarrassed redhead's face had Pikachu and Torchic giggling. After they had breakfast, the group resumed their travel. Sora had since calmed down from the sudden query. "So the next town is Petalburg City." To Ash. That wasn't all.

"And I heard from other trainers is that Petalburg City has a Pokémon Gym," he added. May's head turned away from the conversation, not too thrilled about reaching the next city… and apparently for good reason.

 _'The last thing I wanted to do so soon was come home,'_ she minded. Sora saw May's turned head, a concern looming.

"Something up, May?" she asked. Hearing her name, May jerked back around.

"Nothing!" Believing that her issue may be personal, Ash didn't want to press anything on May.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "I would want to see the Gym right away." Pikachu squeaked in pleasure. May chose to step away from the idea.

"You go on, Ash. I got some things to do anyway around town." Ash and Sora glanced to each other, wondering about May's curious behavior.

"Don't you want to see your family?" the redhead pondered. Ash forgot that Petalburg City was May's home.

"Oh yeah," he realized. "Petalburg City's where you're from." This gave May an idea on getting away.

"And I will," she planned. "I'll come and see you at the Gym when I get my errands done." On that exchange, Ash and Sora split from May to find the Gym. After strumming through the city for about 15 minutes, the trainer and Digidestined found what appeared as a Japanese building, complete with sliding doors in the front. Just below the point of the roof, a decorated Pokéball. To Ash, this was where he needed to go.

"No question… This has to be the Petalburg Gym." To Sora, nostalgia nerved her.

"Suddenly, I feel like I never left Japan," Sora pointed out. Hearing his sleeping mate, Ash gasped at the confession.

"You're NOT from the Digital World?"

"Technically, no," Biyomon answered. "The Digidestined originated from Japan when they were in summer camp and we called upon them." The explanation helped Ash understand Sora's scenario.

"I see." They entered the building and toured the halls while walking on wooded floors. "Hello! Gym Leader?!" No response. Just then, the two found a large room with a ground much different than the rest. A large rectangular section that seemed to be a soccer pitch without the Keeper or Penalty areas. It did have a midfield circle. There were also two smaller rectangles at the ends like where the nets would be. Sora stood aghast to the setting.

"What is that?!" she gulped. Ash turned to the floor.

"This is a battle arena. It's where plenty of official Pokémon battles play on, most notably in gyms and League Tournaments." Sora looked fascinated by the setting.

"Really… I wanted to say that it looks like a small soccer field, missing certain spots like the corner circles, the penalty area, the goalkeeper's box and, of course, the nets." The trainer stared at the arena and imagined what a soccer pitch would look like after Sora's description.

"I can picture it." Just then, a voice came throughout the room.

" _Welcome to the Petalburg Gym!"_ the voice of a young man bellowed. To Ash, the Gym Leader came.

"I'm here to challenge this Gym!" he proclaimed. "Where are you?!" From the other side of the room, a raven-haired boy in glasses. He appeared younger than Ash as he wore a green polo t-shirt and shorts.

"Challenging the Petalburg Gym, are you? Well, you've come to the right place." Ash gawked at who claimed the role of Gym Leader. Sora seemed perpetually skeptical.

"Doesn't he appear a _little_ young to be a trainer, let along a Gym Leader?" she questioned. Ash trusted his friend, not fooled by the boy's claim.

"Where's the Leader of this Gym?" he demanded. The boy never flinched, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"He's right in front of you," he continued to proclaim.

"Yeah, right!" Pikachu agreed about the boy not of age to have a Pokémon. The boy saw Pikachu and grew excited.

"Hold on! That Pikachu!" The Electric Mouse Pokémon stopped its mad squeaking at the sound of its name. "Then you must be that trainer from Pallet Town!" Ash looked on, befuddled with the boy's sudden change of motion.

"Y-yeah..."

"You were in the Silver Conference!" Ash nodded to the claim. "You lost in the Quarterfinals!" Ash limped forward in dismay from that comment. Sora giggled to his reaction. The boy wasn't done. "Your name… Don't tell me… It's Alf!" Ash crumpled more and more in humiliation as Sora began laughing up a storm.

"No, it's Ash!" she snickered. Ash stood back up and faced the boy.

"I came here for this Gym's badge," he growled. The boy grinned, prepared to do battle.

"I knew you'd cave," he sneered. "The battle is three-on-three." Now Ash lost every piece of confidence from the setting of the battle.

"Three-on… three?" He found himself in a corner. Pikachu was his only Pokémon. "We have a problem. I only have Pikachu." His mouse lowly squeaked, confirming Ash's dilemma. The boy wasn't sure to believe Ash had only Pikachu on hand.

"You mean you don't have your Charizard or your Noctowl?" Ash shook his head. Sora came to his defense.

"At least he's got one more Pokémon than you do," she stated. The boy became defensive, not willing to lose any ground.

"I-I do have one!" Biyomon sensed the boy's lie.

"Then let's see it!" she beaked out. The boy stopped any shaking of his body when he heard the Digimon speak.

"Did… you just talk?" Biyomon didn't need to reply as May entered the room.

"That's not all that bird can do, Max!" she scorned as she appeared with two older people. One was a raven-haired man with scalp-thin hair. He wore a maroon spring jacket and slacks. The other was a redhead woman wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse and maroon skirt that reached her knees and white inch-pump sandals. The boy jumped at the sight of the three.

"May, you're back?!" May came over to the little boy and glared down at him.

"And if I heard right, you're trying to intimidate challengers to flee the Gym? Dad's got the Gym's Pokémon!" Ash and Sora believed the boy, now known as Max, wasn't the Gym Leader and May helped prove it.

"Okay, May," the man eased the brunette. "I think your brother gets the point." Now the two visitors to the region gasped at the identity of May and Max, determining that they're meeting May's family.

"Hold on a second!" yelped Sora. "You mean to say that the four of you are a family?" The redhead adult nodded to the redhead Digidestined.

"We are," she obliged. "And thank you for taking care of May as she got her first Pokémon." The man joined the woman for introductions.

"I'm Norman and I'm the real Petalburg Gym Leader," he named himself before turning to the woman. "This is my wife, Caroline. Of course, you've already met our children, May and Max." To learn that Norman was May's father awed but grew suspicion between Ash and Sora.

"Why didn't you tell us that your home was the Petalburg Gym?" wondered Ash. May rolled her eyes to the side, not sure an answer to these two would suffice.

"I didn't want the stigma of being labeled a kid of a Gym Leader," she admitted. "You know, trainers coming up and asking me what Pokémon your dad has and how do you beat his Gym… It would've been easier if I was just another trainer." Sora understood May's frustrated dilemma.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Gym Leader's child," she eased. "I can still treat you as yourself, not something big." Words began to heal May's stress of the issue.

"Thanks." While tension withered on May, Max amplified another issue.

"Dad, this trainer lost in the Silver Conference's Quarterfinals!" he nagged. Ash shook his fist, wanting to hurt the brother.

" _That_ was the Victory Tournament!" Max either didn't listen or care about Ash's angered voice.

"And he's willing to challenge this gym with only his Pikachu!"

"Max!" shouted Caroline. Max stopped and turned to his mother, her knuckles at her sides. "That's enough. How many times have we told you about welcoming challengers to this gym?"

"But, Mom!" Norman folded his arms, not pleased with Max's attitude. Now the little boy softened his tone. Caroline now turned to her daughter.

"May, can we see what Pokémon you got?"

"Sure thing," May agreed as she grabbed Torchic's Pokéball. She opened the ball and out came the Chick Pokémon. Max gawked in dismay.

"What?!" he shrieked. "You got _that_?!" He leaned in to examine May's Pokémon. "I would've gone after Treecko." Torchic didn't appreciate the opinion and used Peck on Max. Ash grinned at Max's pain. His parents didn't share the same subtlety.

"There's nothing wrong with how she chose Torchic as a Starting Pokémon," Norman pointed out.

"And Torchic looks cute as a button," Caroline complimented. Torchic stopped its attack, allowing Max to recover.

"Man, I can't wait to become a trainer," he winced. "That way, I could get myself a Treecko." Feeling alienated again, Torchic pecked Max. Ash wasn't smiling like before.

"Ash, Sora, would you like to have lunch with us?" requested Caroline. The sound of food brought chuckles to the visiting pair.

"Good idea," Sora nodded. "Although, I also have a Pokémon." Torchic ceased more pecking and turned to Sora. To Max, a Treecko could still show up.

"Treecko?" he whined. Sora brought out her Pokéball and opened it, releasing Poochyena. Max's eyes beamed. "No way! A Poochyena!" He lunged and hugged Poochyena. Needless to say that Poochyena didn't need someone else smothering it and quickly used Bite on Max's arm. In pain, Max screeched but stopped moving despite the pain. "Now I know why Poochyena's called 'the Bite Pokémon'." Everyone shared laughs to Max's realization. Everyone came over to the kitchen where they had lunch.

"That's good..." praised Biyomon. "Human food tastes better than Pokémon food." Pikachu acknowledged the Digimon's results. Ash decided to ask Norman about the gym now that he's been positively identified.

"So, is it true that your Gym is three-on-three?" he recalled.

"I'm afraid so," he clarified. "So until you have at least three Pokémon, you can't challenge this gym." Ash looked upset but now knew what his plans were.

"I gotcha." To Max, postponing a Gym Battle didn't sound proper.

"Hold on!" he snapped. "Can't you call Professor Oak to transport your Bayleef or Snorlax or Charizard?" He wanted to see Ash and Norman go in a battle, no matter what.

"He told me and May that he wanted to use the Pokémon in this region, sort of a fresh start," Sora responded. Norman took interest with Ash's new regional strategy.

"That's quite a plan, Ash," he awed. "So maybe when you do have at least two more Pokémon, we can have a gym battle." Ash couldn't wait. Sora became curious to the term of their battle.

"Is it all right if I ask what a 'Gym Battle' is?" she asked.

"Of course. A Gym Battle is like a Trainer Battle, except for some rules. Each Pokémon Gym has their own designs and rules. Take for example, here. The challenger and I would use three Pokémon each and the battle ends when one side's Pokémon can't battle. Furthermore, only the challenger can switch Pokémon. I can't."

"But doesn't that put you at a disadvantage?"

"It would but the order of Pokémon I bring out increases in power. So the battle isn't as one-sided." Sora could compare these Gym Battles to tests to see if the student learned.

"Interesting." Before Ash could take another bite, an idea popped up.

"Norman, how about we do an exhibition battle," he suggested. Norman seemed intrigued with Ash's offer. "That way, we can show Sora and May how one works." It wasn't a Gym Battle but a way to demonstrate what occurs.

"Well, you did come a long way from Pallet Town to try the Hoenn Region," he figured. "It would be inappropriate if you walked out of here without something to learn." Both sides agreed and soon would be a battle. After they ate, everyone would return to the stage of battle.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Nothing is Norman

_Chapter 7: Nothing is Norman_

* * *

Ash, May, Sora and their creatures arrived in Petalburg City but ran into some problems. What seemed to be the youngest Gym Leader, Max came out as a joke debunked by his big sister, May. Ash met the real Gym Leader in Norman, who was also May's and Max's father, and challenged him to a Gym Battle. However, since Ash only had Pikachu and the Gym required a trainer to have at least three Pokémon, the two agreed to have an exhibition match to demonstrate a Pokémon Battle for the girls. Back in the battle room, Sora, Biyomon, Poochyena, May, Max and Torchic sat on a bench while having a good view of the field in play. "Oh man!" cheered Max. "I've heard our dad's strong. I can't wait to see how strong he is!" Hearing this news, Sora and Biyomon blinked at the confession.

"Wait, you never saw your dad battle?" she questioned. May offered to help explain the reason.

"You see, if challengers come to this Gym and saw us, it would distract the trainer during their Gym Battle," she clarified. "In turn, they'd battle our dad on less concentration." Sora and Biyomon quickly understood the reasoning.

"I suppose lost concentration is a great way to lose battles," the bird Digimon figured.

"You could say that," Max confirmed. Fully understanding their dilemma, Sora looked down at her Pokémon.

"You wanna see how they battle?" she asked. Poochyena glanced to its master. "You could learn something from it." Poochyena barked in anticipation, as did Torchic. That's when May recalled something this morning. Seconds after stirring to the new day, May found Sora snuggled with Ash in the same bed at the Pokémon Center.

"So, Sora..." sneered the brunette. "When were you gonna tell me and Biyomon about your interest in Ash?" Sora shot a gawked look at May in sheer surprise. Max became interested about the potential romance too.

"Wait… what?" he gulped. Even Biyomon had to clue Sora in on their spectate.

"Yeah, you slept with Ash and your crest began to glow," she informed. Unsure, Sora pulled her crest from under her shirt and stared at it.

"My Crest of Love?" she gulped. "It was… glowing?" She wasn't sure how to respond. Meanwhile, Ash and Norman stood on opposing sides of the field. Both agreed to a shortened battle not long ago. Caroline stood on the sideline, a great view of everyone: her husband, her kids, the creatures and of course, the soon-to-be challenger after he has more Pokémon.

"Kenny isn't here so I'll act as referee of this," she identified her role. "To clarify, this is not an official Pokémon Gym Battle but a demonstration Pokémon Battle between Ash of Pallet Town and the Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman. Each trainer will use only one Pokémon. I will decide when to end the battle to prevent serious situations involving the Pokémon." Since Ash came to the Hoenn Region with only Pikachu, he had no choice but to turn to the rodent.

"Ash, your Top Eight finish in the Silver Conference is proof that you're a talented and tough trainer," he acknowledged. "Though, I'm still amused that you'd come to challenge the Petalburg Gym so soon after arriving in Hoenn without adequate Pokémon." Ash accepted the reasons for this type of battle.

"That's alright," Ash said. "Consider it an honor for me to do a one-on-one with you. Of course, I'm going with Pikachu." Summoned, Pikachu jumped on the battlefield. Norman held a Pokéball in hand.

"Okay then. In that case, I'll be using… Vigoroth!" He threw the ball which opened and revealed a white yeti-like creature with hooking claws and blood red hair above its eyes.

"Never seen a Pokémon like that." Ash whipped out his PokéDex and scanned the new creature.

"Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon," it computed. "Vigoroth can never be calm, always full of vigor to unleash havoc to anything in its way." Ash glanced at Vigoroth's claws, a plan in his mind.

"Pikachu, we'll need to try and find a way around those claws!" Pikachu nodded, taking caution to Vigoroth's hands. Caroline nodded to both sides.

"Let the exhibition begin!" she advised. Norman chose to see what attacks Ash had in store.

"I'm gonna let you launch the first attack," he offered. Ash took the offer and devised an attack.

"Okay, Pikachu," he called. "Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu sprinted head-long at Vigoroth who stood still. The Electric Pokémon slammed head-first at the bigger opponent but Pikachu bounced backwards. Ash gulped that Pikachu's Quick Attack hurt him more than Vigoroth.

"Not bad, but you can see that size _does_ matter in some cases." Pikachu recovered but Norman readied a counterattack. "Scratch attack!" Vigoroth slashed Pikachu with the claws, striking the smaller foe and knocking him back. Pikachu got back on his feet. However, Vigoroth's size and speed concerned Ash.

"Pikachu, Agility!" Pikachu began running around, going faster and faster. Vigoroth couldn't find the rat running around. Norman thought his tactic involved having Pikachu become a blur so that Vigoroth couldn't get a clean shot at Pikachu.

"I see. You hoped to get Vigoroth off-balance, but this is why the Petalburg Gym holds the Balance Badge. Fury Swipes!" Vigoroth swiped away at the elusive rodent but Pikachu remained quick enough to avoid taking a hit.

"Your Vigoroth's fast, but Pikachu's a little faster. Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released the Electric blast, nailing Vigoroth hard. However, this Pokémon pushed the electricity out, successfully repelling the shock. Ash and all on the bench gasped at Vigoroth's power.

"If Vigoroth's this strong, I can only imagine his other Pokémon's power," Biyomon shuttered.

"Right?" snickered Max. "My dad uses Normal Pokémon but he knows what they're able to do." Vigoroth looked as if it's getting warmed up, but Pikachu appeared drained. To Caroline, she made her call.

"That's enough!" she announced. The exhibition battle ended, no winners but Vigoroth had the energy that cried "Victory" against its smaller opponent. Norman came over to Vigoroth, pleased at its performance.

"Awesome job, Vigoroth," he praised. Vigoroth relented, smiling at its score. Ash knelt to Pikachu just as it fell on his stomach, worn out.

"You were great out there, Pikachu," he consoled. Pikachu squeaked a sigh of relief from his battle. Those on the bench came over to the trainers and Pokémon.

"I can only imagine what a full battle would be like," Sora thought. "Norman and his Vigoroth are a tough duo."

"So I'm starting to believe. With a powerful Vigoroth, I can't wait to come back here with more Pokémon, not to mention more training." Norman saw the fire in Ash's determined eyes.

"Neither can I," he acknowledged. "I want to see the full potential of someone who finished in the Top Eight of the Silver Conference." Both sides shook hands when one of the walls blew up. Ash tackled Sora and their creatures to the ground, May huddled with Max and Norman brought Vigoroth and Caroline down to protect them. The debris passed, Ash looked up to see a sight he'd wanted to forget, and their villainous laughter didn't help.

"Team Rocket!" Jessie mocked the downed family and trainers as she recklessly tossed a black bomb repeatedly by her chortle.

"Team Rocket?" repeated Max.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie sneered. "You're in for a blast!"

"Make it double," James continued. "Your time here won't last!" Meowth soon popped up, ready to spring their trap until he saw Biyomon, becoming rather flummoxed and ruining the motto.

"Hold on!" he gulped. "Aren't youse suppose to be dat fire bird ding?" Jessie and James stopped and turned to Biyomon as well.

"Hey, you're right," she realized. "That's pretty weird. Normally when a Pokémon evolves, it's permanent."

"Of course, why is this Pokémon allowed to break the rules, let alone so much? Biyomon glared at the trio, steamed at their awkward observation of her.

"I already told you that I'm _not_ aPokémon!" she beaked. "Or are you three that close-minded?!" Jessie stood and pointed back at Biyomon.

"The only thing on my mind is how much our boss will pay for you!" she scorned. "Let's give them a little cloud cover, James."

"Got it," James obeyed while holding a Pokéball. "Smokescreen, Weezing!" He threw the ball that opened and released a cluster of purple balls with disgruntled faces. The balls had hills and craters all over with a skull and crossbones below the front-most face. That creature filled the room with thick smoke, choking everyone to cough.

"Biyomon, clear it!" ordered Sora. Biyomon flew above the smoke.

"Don't worry, Sora!" she urged. "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon's attack gathered the smoke cloud before dispersing it outside. Everyone followed and found Team Rocket in a hot-air balloon shaped like the giant head of Meowth. They also held something in a bag.

"Oh no!" feared Ash, unable to leap to the balloon.

"Well, we couldn't get that weird bird Pokémon," she cheered. "But we got what we came for!" To Ash, that bag had Pikachu and Team Rocket made a clean getaway.

"Pikachu!" Unbeknown to Ash, it wasn't his friend who Team Rocket captured. When he squeaked nearby, all turned to Ash's Pokémon. "Hey, you're okay!" They also saw Vigoroth, Biyomon and Poochyena.

"They're all here," Caroline counted. That's when May checked her person. Finding nothing, she began freaking out.

"May?" asked Max.

"Torchic!" she cried out. "They have Torchic!" Everyone else gasped at the oversight.

"Team Rocket got Torchic by mistake!" concluded Ash. May's panic forced her brother slap her on the back.

"Get it together!" he snapped. "We'll get Torchic back!" With calm from everyone, Ash studied the situation. Getting May's first Pokémon back was top priority.

"Knowing Team Rocket, they're gonna inspect and find Torchic. They'll land close by." Norman stood to help with his daughter's problem.

"They steal from my daughter, they steal from me," he growled. "We'll start the search on the ground." This became somewhat personal for Norman, but Sora offered up an idea.

"Just to be on the safe side, I can loan Biyomon to you," she suggested. Caroline nodded, accepting the aerial support.

"That would be most helpful," she praised. Biyomon flew and joined the adults before the three left.

"If I know Mom and Dad, they'll find Team Rocket!" a confident Max believed.

"Your Mom and Dad are pretty awesome," Ash admitted, perhaps due to one of them being in charge of the gym he challenged before knowing the regulations. Sora turned to a nervous May, feeling as if she was to blame for what happened to Torchic.

"It's all gonna be okay," she promised with a hand on her shoulder. However, May shook her head.

"I've gotta be the worst Pokémon trainer!" she whined. "I can't keep Torchic with me!" Hearing her, Ash felt he needed to console May for what transpired.

"Don't worry, May," he reassured with a hand gripping her arm. "We'll get Torchic back." Support gathering, May sniffed, wiped tears from her eyes and calmed down.

"Thanks, Ash," she mumbled. "You're like the older brother I wanted." She tried to smile. Just then, the parents and Biyomon returned.

"Kids!" called out Norman. All turned to the parents and the Digimon. "We found Team Rocket's balloon and landing spot." The news started a planning process for Ash.

"Then let's go," he allowed. Norman led and hid in bushes. There, Team Rocket gathered equipment while having mulled faces. They're disappointed that Torchic wasn't Pikachu. "That's it. We need a plan to get Torchic away." Seeing how scared Torchic was in that cage, May and Max wanted to free the Chick Pokémon immediately.

"Let me," she urged as she arisen, as well as Max without letting Ash explain.

"Torchic!" they yelled out as they sprinted to the cage. Seeing the jump, Ash became worried.

"Hold on!" he snapped. "Get back here! There's a-" Before he could finish, the ground under May and Max collapsed and the two fell in. "...Trap." Watching their children fall, Norman and Caroline dashed after them.

"I'm coming, kids!" he roared.

"Me, too!" shouted Caroline. Ash got worried once more.

"Wait!" he yelled up. "There could be-" Once more, the ground fell and so did the Gym Leader and his wife. Flustered with what just occurred, Ash slapped his face. "...Another trap." Even Sora had to share the mull.

"That's embarrassing," she groaned, palming her own face as well. Team Rocket, seeing their pits work perfectly, celebrated on their success. "I guess we go to Plan B."

"Unfortunately." Ash and Sora now emerged and faced Team Rocket.

"So, the Pikachu twerp finally showed up," Jessie sneered as James and Meowth overcame their failed approach and joined their female partner.

"Not to mention that birdie trainer in his coop," the ice-violet-haired man grinned.

"Your point?" questioned Ash. Sora straightened her stance and smiled back.

"I'm gonna take it a little easy on you," she promised. "I won't bring out Birdramon for this. Instead, I'll battle you fair and square with Poochyena!" The Bite Pokémon came out and faced the Rockets as did Pikachu. James re-released Weezing.

"You, twerpette, are way out of your league against Team Rocket," Jessie sneered before summoning a large purple cobra with markings of a face in its hood. May began to crawl out until she eyed the new Pokémon, getting her Dex out of her pouch. The cobra registered.

"Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon," it computed. "Arbok is the evolved form of Ekans. It uses the patterns in its hood to intimidate opponents." Overhearing the Dex, Sora felt the urge to encourage her Poochyena.

"Don't back down, Poochyena," she coached. Poochyena barked before pawing toward the opposing Pokémon. Pikachu joined Poochyena and with a bark and squeak, each side stood ready.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" ordered Jessie. Arbok fired a volley of purple glowing stingers at the enemies.

"Dodge it!" both Ash and Sora yelled out. Pikachu and Poochyena leaped clear of the stingers.

"Weezing, Tackle attack!" commanded James. Weezing charged in at Poochyena but Ash stood ready to intercept.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" he shouted. Pikachu fired his Thunderbolt attack and nailed Weezing a few feet from Poochyena. The electric strike stunned the Poison Gas Pokémon, giving Sora the opportunity to punish.

"Use Shadow Ball!" she ordered. Poochyena created a black ball of energy from its nose before firing it, blasting Weezing back. Biyomon swooped in to see the action but Sora had other ideas. "Go get Torchic out of that cage. We've got Team Rocket occupied."

"Got it, Sora," the bird Digimon agreed before flying off. She reached the cage with a scared Torchic. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of there." Torchic looked frightened without being beside May.

"Get your talons off dat cage!" growled Meowth. Biyomon turned to the cat with the look of determined confidence.

"I'd like to see you try." Falling for the taunt, Meowth jumped in.

"Oh, I'll try with my Fury Swipes!" With a flap, Biyomon raced at Meowth but then stuck a talon out. It had a metal cuff on and she used it to block Meowth's attack. The claws hit the steel but the nails broke on contact. Meowth freaked at the busted nails. "I just had dem manicured!" Distracted by his busted claws, Biyomon found her opening.

"Spiral Twister!" The winds she flapped blew Meowth in the basket. This bought Biyomon enough time to free May's Pokémon. Weezing and Arbok bashed Pikachu and Poochyena. They fell but struggled to get on their feet. May and Max finally exited their pit as Biyomon carried Torchic back to her owner. "Delivery!" Receiving her Pokémon, May and Torchic smiled.

"Ready to help out?" she asked. Torchic beaked loudly to the plan. Now the hometown trainer and her Pokémon prepared for battle. "Team Rocket, get ready!" Torchic beaked again as a warning. Jessie and James laughed, not taking the brunette girl seriously.

"Was that a threat?" snickered Jessie. "Let me show you what we do with empty twerpish threats: Arbok, Wrap!" Arbok slithered at Torchic fast.

"Use Peck!" Torchic raced with its little talons at Arbok and speared the Cobra Pokémon with the beak. Arbok felt the jab on the body and repelled back, hurt. Norman escaped his hole to see that strike.

"A weak spot!" he noticed with a smile. "That's my girl!" May's confidence grew.

"Now, amber attack!" Torchic balked at the new command and turned to May confused. So much for confidence. Max determined her mistake.

"Don't you mean _Ember_ attack?" he corrected. Hearing her brother pronounce the attack, May readied herself with the right wording.

"Yeah, that does sound about right." With the distract, James got Weezing to move.

"Use Smog!" he ordered. Weezing released toxic clouds from its body but also provided the perfect counterattack.

"Use Ember on that Weezing!" Torchic spat pellets of red hot embers striking the cloud. The buildup of heat suddenly flashed and exploded. The blast hurled Weezing into the rest, knocking them all at the side of the basket. As the group reeled in pain, Sora praised May for that moment.

"Awesome!" she cheered with a pat on the back. May giggled to the positive judgment. With Norman out of the hole, he clasped his daughter's shoulder.

"Nice job, May," he praised. "Now let me finish this." He stepped forward, releasing Vigoroth and faced those who damaged his home. "You three! You will pay for what you did to the Petalburg Gym!" In pain and with their Pokémon down, Team Rocket yelped in fear. "Vigoroth, Flamethrower!" Vigoroth breathed out a stream of flames which roasted the Rockets, their balloon and the explosive contents within. KABOOM! An explosion blasted the items to millions of pieces and Jessie, James and the Pokémon to the far beyond.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they screamed as they departed. Watching, Sora stood amazed at Vigoroth's fire.

"Vigoroth can do that?" she asked. With a smile, Norman and Vigoroth turned to Sora.

"You'd be surprised what Pokémon can do outside their types," he summarized. "If you want, I can teach your Poochyena some moves." Poochyena panted to the idea.

"Sure thing." Everyone made it back to the gym and examined the damages to the building. All that for nothing.

"At least everyone's okay. And as an official Pokémon Gym, the insurance should cover the damages." The family didn't like how the gym nearly got wasted by Team Rocket.

"Don't worry," Caroline comforted. "The folks of Petalburg will come by and help repair the gym. I'll file a report to the league about the incident and they'll follow it up." The case may be settled but now the adventure can proceed. "Once I file the report, we can all have dinner. How does that sound?" A rumble from a few stomachs echoed sounds of needs for food. "I'll take all of that as a yes." As Normand started making calls and Caroline making dinner, Max had a proposition to make.

"Say, Ash!" he called. "Seeing you and Sora and Biyomon… maybe I can come along?" The older kids blinked and glared at each other. May broke from her silence but not quite what Max had in mind.

"No can do, Max!" she denied. Max jumped at the denial.

"But why not?! I wanna be a Pokémon Trainer like Ash!"

"You'll be in the way. Besides, don't you think it would be more beneficial to help dad in the gym?" Max began to whine in refusal to stay home and not travel with Ash and the girls. Unbeknown, Ash and Sora bobbed a quick nod.

"So you wanna learn how to be a trainer, huh?" he asked the youngest. Max nodded, tears streaking down his eyes. "I'd be happy to show you the ropes as well." Delighted, Max hugged Ash. May didn't like the rebuttal.

"But we need to ask your parents first," Sora plotted.

"Right, that's important," Max sniffed. The day was practically over but it was an exciting one. Little did they know, someone… or rather something will find a way to the Digidestined.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Taking it Tokomon

_Chapter 8: Taking it Tokomon_

* * *

Night fell over Petalburg City, most notably the Gym. The locals helped repair the wall damaged by Team Rocket. Norman's kids entered their rooms to sleep for the needed sleep to officially begin. He also assigned Ash to sleep in Max's room and Sora to May's room. Ash reached the top of the staircase to find Max's room. "Ash?" called Sora. Ash turned to the Digidestined without her helmet on. Of course, Ash also wore less: no baseball cap and sweat-tee.

"Sora?" he gasped a little. "What's up?" The redhead suddenly became a little red-faced.

"Listen, I don't remember if I told you thanks for all you've done to protect me and Biyomon. Even still, thank you for all you've done for us." Ash huffed a slight chuckle, as if he's dealt with situations like Sora's in the past.

"It's no big deal. Besides, I did say that I'd help you and Biyomon get back to the Digital World."

"I haven't forgotten. You've done more for me than Tai or Matt or even Joe, combined. It almost feels like maybe when Biyomon and I wound up here, fate may have given me something else like a reason I wear the Crest of Love." Seeing her clutch her tag, Ash wondered about her desire to return.

"Are you saying that you like it here?"

"Not this place but you, someone that's willing to help me through it all." Before Ash could further question, Sora approached him, clasped the back of the head and pressed her lips to Ash's. The Pallet Town boy froze to the kiss, encumbered from her embrace. Her tag began to shine once more, though neither one noticed the glowing neck-wear. Caroline came up the staircase and saw the two in their moment, a sudden gasp escaping her lips. Then she released a little snicker. Both kids broke lips and turned to the mother of the siblings.

"Good lord, you two," she laughed. "You know what they say: you're never too young to fall in love. If I knew about your chemistry, I'd have May sleep in Max's room for you two to snuggle." Ash and Sora nervously giggled to the tease from Caroline. With a soft rub on his head, Sora split from Ash for the night as she entered May's room by the sign on the door. It was a quiet night leading to the next morning. Max had been given permission to go with his older sister, Ash and Sora.

"Now you three be careful out there," Norman warned as they met by the front door with Caroline. That's when he gave Max a yellow hand-held device. "Here you go, Max. A PokéNav! It should help get you to wherever you guys are headed." With the device in hand, a happy Max couldn't hold his excitement about a tool to keep the youths from getting lost.

"Thanks, Dad!" he praised.

"And May, I want you to try your best at Pokémon Training. Ash can give you as much assistance as you need."

"I will, Dad," May accepted. Caroline got choked up, not willing to see both her kids leave her sight.

"I guess this is it," she teared up. "Max, don't be too much of a bother to May, and you listen to what your elders have to say." May and Max got to Caroline's side and hugged her, their moment to leave the nest called home. "I'll miss you two!"

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Mom!" cried May. With the exchanges, Ash and Sora led May and Max on their way around the Hoenn Region. They entered the woods via exiting the city limits.

"Petalburg Woods, huh?" guessed Sora. Biyomon perched herself on her shoulder in the same fashion as Pikachu to Ash's. They traveled down the road under the thicket of trees standing. At least an hour passed without activity. That's when May's stomach gargled. She clutched her abdomen with an embarrassing smile.

"Hey, why don't we stop and have lunch? I'm getting a little hungry." Everyone paused and turned to the brunette of the group. To Max, this wasn't acceptable.

"What?!" he snapped. "But we just had a huge breakfast! You can't be hungry after all that!" May responded by scratching nervously in the back of her head. "Besides, we haven't seen any Pokémon yet!" To May, food seemed to be on the subject.

"Well, excuse me if I have high metabolism! _And_ it's about lunchtime!" Max didn't want to let her sister get what she wanted and yanked Ash to him.

"I wanna find some Pokémon!" May countered by pulling Ash away from her brother and the tug-of-war began.

"No, lunch comes first!"

"Pokémon!"

"Lunch!" Sora heard enough and slapped May's and Max's hands, freeing Ash's arms for him to relax. The siblings rubbed their hands from the pain.

"Knock it off, you two!" she scolded. "Seriously, there are better ways to make decisions than dragging Ash to make the choice!" Max and May felt bad, grumpy faces painted, about putting Ash's interests first instead of being rational on their minds. Sora sighed to the siblings on their behavior. "Look, I understand that Max wants to see Pokémon and that May's stomach is bordering on empty." Once recovered, Ash had an idea on how to handle both situations.

"We can see Pokémon while we have lunch if we leave some food for them," he suggested. "And we can use that stump over there." He pointed to a tree stump with nothing on it, not even a twig. Sora appreciated the idea.

"There's a phrase I wanna use but I don't wanna offend Biyomon."

"You mean 'killing two birds with one stone'?" Biyomon quoted. Sora snickered at her Digimon's point. "And you and Caroline did go shopping yesterday." Sora began digging around her bag for the food but in that little bag, what food could she have.

"Here we go!" However, as she began to pull from her bag, two little black swallows flew in. Red feathers covered their faces and white underbellies were above black talons. They squawked down to the kids but focused on the Digimon before descending. Everyone spotted the swallows, seeing the birds for the first time.

"Aren't those Taillow?" wondered May.

"Now that you mention it, aren't Taillow common in Hoenn?" asked Max. As the Taillow pair tried to squawk at Biyomon, Ash brought out the PokéDex to scan them. A picture of the bird appeared.

"Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon," it registered. "Taillow are incredibly territorial, defending their nests to foes in greater sizes." The information puzzled Max to why the Taillow seem panicked. The beaking brought Pikachu to be by Biyomon's side to help with understanding these Pokémon. Somehow, Biyomon got a clue to what had upset the Taillow.

"Is it nearby?" she guessed. Taillow pointed its wing to the direction. Trouble brewed. "Let's go check it out!" The Taillow led the kids who got up and followed. Ahead, a white baby piglet with paper-thin ears over its eyes laid on the side of the pathway. The two Taillows reached the spot of the piglet. Sora's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the down creature.

"Tokomon?!" she gasped. Everyone reached the creature where Sora hoisted it. Hearing its name, Ash summarized it as a creature not familiar with this world.

"That's a Digimon?" he asked. Feeling skin rubbing on its soft pelt, Tokomon opened its beady eyes.

"So… Sora?" it weakly called. "Is that… really… you?" Sora petted the Digimon to comfort.

"Relax," she whispered. "You're in safe hands." Tokomon purred in Sora's arms, a feel of security. Questions began rising in heads of those familiar with this world about Tokomon.

"Digimon can come smaller than Biyomon?" wondered May.

"Forget that," Ash disagreed. "How did this little guy find our world?" Max dug in his pockets for something.

"I was meaning to save this for emergencies," he admitted as he pulled out a case of chocolate cookie sticks. "Guess this counts." He handed Tokomon a stick which it ate.

"Nummy!" it sighed. Max gave Tokomon some strokes and scratches to its little body, much to the Digimon's delight.

"Sora, is Tokomon a level lower than Biyomon?" asked May.

"He is," she answered. "Digimon have five stages that we know of. Digimon hatch from eggs like Pokémon do and are identified as Fresh level. Tokomon hatched after his fight with a dark Digimon named Devimon and is right now In-Training. Biyomon is above Tokomon on level as she's a Rookie Digimon. Ash and May saw Birdramon when Team Rocket tried to attack Professor Birch's lab. She's Champion level. Just recently, we saw the latest when Tai's Agumon digivolved to MetalGreymon, an Ultimate level." Ash and the siblings awed the forms Digimon could take. Tokomon blinked, somewhat not following Sora's lead.

"What do you mean recently?!" it questioned. "We haven't seen you or Tai in weeks!" Everyone jumped in surprise and confusion.

"Wait, weeks?!" shrieked May. Even Ash couldn't believe the claim.

"I've been with Sora for _days_ , not _weeks!_ " he recalled, his Pikachu supporting the story.

"I'm not lying, and the Digidestined have disbanded as well!" added Tokomon. "It's why I'm not with TK right now!" This information bothered Sora and wanted to know more.

"What about Matt?" she asked. Tokomon shook its head, making the redhead cringe.

"Matt?" repeated May.

"TK's older brother," Biyomon clarified. "He's suppose to keep an eye out, as well as Gabumon." May and Max glanced to each other, siblings hearing about other siblings' separation spreading concern.

"May, promise me that we don't separate from each other without supervision," Max wished.

"Okay," she agreed. Ash looked at the Digimon, then to Sora. He knew that sending Sora and the Digimon back home wouldn't be enough.

"I don't care if I can't return here," he began. "...But I want you back with your friends, Sora." The named redhead darted her eyes to Ash, not sure to believe him.

"That- That's not necessary, Ash," she politely refused. "Do- Don't get me wrong! I appreciate all you're able to do to help me and the Digimon." Ash wasn't sure about allowing Sora to just return to the Digital World on her own.

"No, I can't let it go like that! I don't know if it's my way of helping everyone or that kiss you gave me last night but letting you and the Digimon go back without help doesn't sound like a good idea." The siblings, the Digimon and Pokémon gasped at the news of the two in the loving moment.

"You two kissed?" stuttered Biyomon. The redhead became red-faced in embarrassment. Max softly elbowed May to mock the sister.

"Looks like you missed out on a chance," he teased. May countered with a hard glare. Sora gripped her thoughts of having Ash join her in the Digital World, even going as far to say that he'd go so far to stay and make sure peace was established.

"Are you sure?" she double-checked. A nod from Ash concluded his meanings. Finally, Sora sighed a smile. "You're indeed something special, Ash." However, the two humans would have company.

"Well, this is one adventure I'd like to get involved," May volunteered as she stood. "I'm coming with!" Max snickered to his sister's desires, feeling similar pressure.

"If May's going, I can't let her mess anything up," he decided. "Alright, you got me interested." Sora and the Digimon awed the support they received with Ash and his new friends.

"Ash…" Sora hushed. "May… Max..." Words of her feelings couldn't escape her lips. Ash turned to the Taillow to see if they could help.

"Taillow, did you see anything weird when Tokomon arrived?" he questioned. After Pikachu translated to the Pokémon, one Taillow pointed its wing ahead. "Lead the way!" The Taillow started the parade to another part of the woods where it stopped. The rest stopped and found the Taillow pointing its beak to the sky. Everyone looked up, finding nothing but blue sky and clouds.

"Up there?" guessed May. No one was sure of Taillow's discovery. Max had an idea.

"Sora, do you have anything else from the Digital World?" he asked.

"You mean my Digivice?" she assumed as she pulled it out. Without asking, Sora pointed the Digivice to the sky. A few seconds later, sparks flickered in the sky. "Is it?" A circular yellow light began to reveal itself and expand. Everyone now believed the light was the way to the Digital World.

"Is that a gateway?" thought May. Sora felt the Digivice shaking in her hand.

"It's gotta be! My Digivice is reacting to it!" Biyomon began to fly upward and so did Tokomon.

"This is a drag!" squawked Biyomon. The humans and Pokémon now had proof of their next destination.

"This is our chance!" roared Ash. "Hang on!" Sora grabbed Biyomon by the wing before she had been grabbed herself. Max held onto May who held Ash as he held Sora by the shoulder. Everyone started to fly upward, even the Taillow. The group finally passed the gate, vanishing to the other side. Watching was a tanned youn man wearing a brown light jacket and pants. His spiky brunette hair over squinted eyes spotted the group entering the light but just seeing Pikachu also enter before the light faded and shrunk to nothing.

"Was that Ash and Pikachu?" he gawked. He began to run to the spot to find nothing there. Were the humans, Pokémon and Digimon in the Digital world? What could be awaiting them?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. The DemiDevimon is in the Detail

_Chapter 9: The DemiDevimon is in the Detail_

* * *

A flash of light emerged in a desert of magenta sands and purple skies. When the light dimmed, those from the Pokémon World arrived. Ash, Sora, May, Max, Pikachu, Taillow, Biyomon and Tokomon emerged from the light after a portal opened from the Petalburg Woods. A few seconds after making landfall, everyone began to investigate the area. "Is this… the Digitial World?" wondered May. Sora hesitated to answer immediately.

"I'm not sure..." she finally replied. Trying to learn their new location, Ash wondered about the Pokémon and their condition.

"Pikachu?" he called. "Taillow? Do you feel any different?" The two shook, not feeling anything new to their bodies.

"We don't feel any different, either," Max reported. To Biyomon, she believed this was her home.

"I'm sure of it," she beaked. "It's the Digital World." Tokomon viewed a space between to mountains.

"That way!" it squealed. "That's where TK took off!" The news alerted the rest at Tokomon's belief.

"Are you sure?" wondered Max.

"I remember it like it was last week… and it _was_ last week!" To Ash, the quest to find Sora's friends began.

"If Tokomon says he's here, let's go get him," he ordered. He led the pack on their way to find the Digidestined who seemed to have gone separate ways. Just five minutes after they left the scene, another flash of light illuminated the desert. Out of that flash, Tai and a tiny orange dinosaur with green eyes appeared. Once the cobwebs loosened, the two found themselves in a different atmosphere.

"Agumon, are you sure this is the Digital World?" asked Tai. The orange dinosaur glared around, trying to make sense of their surrounding.

"I wanna say it is," he believed. "What happened while we were with Kari?"

"I don't know, man." A few steps ahead, Tai found footprints in the dirt. He realized someone or a few people were around not too long ago. "Agumon, check this out!" Agumon came over to find Tai's discovery.

"Footprints… and they look fresh."

"Yeah, looks like a few people from the amount of these prints." Agumon wondered if these were the footprints of their friends who they disappeared from after their battle against Etemon.

"You think it's our friends?" To Tai, the footprints could be no other.

"I'm sure of it. Let's go!" Keeping up on its tiny legs, Agumon followed Tai out of the area. Unaware of two more behind, the group in front came across a fairground. Tents, rides and a Ferris Wheel, this place was a little child's dream.

"I didn't know this place had a county fair around this time!" shouted Max with an excited glee and Tokomon on his head.

"Doesn't this fair look… I don't know, dead to you?" asked Biyomon. The fairground did seem quiet.

"I hope TK isn't mad at me anymore," Tokomon pondered. The humans and Pokémon twisted to Tokomon about this news.

"TK got mad at you?" repeated Sora. "Why didn't you say this before?"

"I was too exhausted mentally with what happened." After everything with the other Digidestined, not even Ash could disagree with the assessment.

"I don't blame you," he murmured. That's when Max found something by the wall. There laid a Digivice and a tag. He sprinted to the side and gathered the items.

"Check this out!" he called. Everyone ran over to see the items. The tag had a symbol of the sun and its rays beaming down.

"TK's Digivice and his Crest of Hope!" identified Sora. "No way would he just throw them aside!" Something didn't make sense and the answer may be in the fairground.

"Let's see if he's in there," May suggested. She led the charge, everyone else following. That's when Taillow saw two figures riding the Ferris Wheel. One was the boy who called out to Sora before she got blown to the Pokémon World. The other was a masked round black bat with tattered wings. It returned and cawed to the humans.

"You found someone?" asked Ash. More cawing and pointing. "Thanks, Taillow! We'll take it from here!" They headed to the Ferris Wheel just as the two were hopping off. Seeing the young blond in green, Sora sprinted ahead.

"TK!" she called out. The little blond heard Sora and turned to her, excited.

"Sora!" he shouted with glee as he ran to his elder Digidestined. Meeting, Sora and TK engaged in a hug. "What happened? I saw you get blown away from MetalGreymon and vanish!" Sora could tell TK of her meeting but with him being all alone, now would be inappropriate.

"It's a long story. By the way, why isn't Matt with you?" TK's face showed some weight from excitement to somber.

"Everyone went their different ways, even Matt." Sora felt terrible for the youngest who had to fend for himself. "Sora, can you be my big sister? I don't have any sisters and I…"

"Whoa, slow down! We'll find Matt and the others. Don't worry." TK received the message and settled. That's when Ash came over to meet the youngest Digidestined.

"So you're the little TK that Sora told me about," he playfully teased. Pikachu growled to his trainer to watch his word, where Ash waived his hand to settle the Pokémon down.

"Long story is right," TK scoffed. "Did she find more Digidestined? And what kind of Digimon is that?" Knowing who TK referred to, Ash laughed to the young boy's curiosity.

"Pikachu's not a Digimon. He's actually a Pokémon." TK gawked at Pikachu's real identity.

"Never heard of Pokémon. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." Pikachu waived off the offense, the little Digidestined being new to them.

"I never heard of these guys, either," the bat awed. All turned to see the bat, Biyomon recognizing what it was.

"I know you!" she beaked up. "You're DemiDevimon!" The bat smiled at his own discovery.

"Wow, I must be popular among you guys."

"Not really. You've been known for pulling tricks on other Digimon and your Demi Dart is a real prick." TK stepped in front of DemiDevimon to shield from the oncoming insults.

"Now, wait a minute!" he snapped back. "DemiDevimon hasn't done anything bad! Me and Tokomon had a fight and DemiDevimon kept me company when Matt and the others broke away!" Hearing this, Max came forward with TK's Tokomon on head. Within reach, Max grabbed the young boy's shirt collar and pulled him forward. Seeing the snag, DemiDevimon flew away so that he didn't suffer any

"Now listen here, kid," he started. "You think you can just throw your partner to the side because you found someone better? Ash has had Pikachu for a long time and while he's had other Pokémon, he'd never throw Pikachu away!" TK shook from Max's intimidating scorn. May decided to remove the factor, first picking Tokomon from Max's head.

"Excuse me for a second," she softly said while lifting TK's Digimon. That's when she clocked her brother on the crown, releasing his hold. As Max tried to recover from that shot to the head as he stood curled up, May now confronted TK to make it easier on the little Digidestined. "Sorry about my little brother. He can be a little excited for some things. We feel that whatever you and Tokomon were fighting about, it should be put to rest." TK blinked at May wanting him and Tokomon to make amends.

"You want me and Tokomon to be buddies again?" he guessed.

"TK, I don't know what you're mad about," Tokomon whimpered. "But can't we be friends again?" TK began to feel horrible for his argument on his Digimon partner.

"Now, wait a second," DemiDevimon spoke up as he returned with a basket full of mushrooms. "Maybe we stepped on bad grounds to start the meeting of both sides. So, I decided to grab myself a peace offering. You like mushrooms?" The mushrooms were white with some spots on them. Ash picked one up as Tai and Agumon found the fairground. Needless to say they weren't expecting to see something like a fairground since coming back.

"Did the circus come to town?" wondered Agumon. Tai looked inside, finding two of his friends with some new characters.

"There's Sora and TK," he located. "But who are the other three?" Agumon saw the group, also taking an interest to the bat.

"That's DemiDevimon! He's a well-known trickster!" Tai wondered if DemiDevimon sounded familiar to him. "Should we go in?"

"Yeah, it's our friends, right?" The two entered the fairground as the others examined the mushrooms.

"Why do I feel like these mushrooms aren't as kosher as they look?" asked Biyomon.

"Come on," DemiDevimon complained. "What's with all the complaining?! These were given to me by the Gazimon." Ash wasn't going to bite on DemiDevimon's words, nor the mushroom. He let Pikachu sniff it. An unusual odor triggered Pikachu to violently retract himself, pointing angrily in protest to the mushroom.

"Apparently, my friend thinks otherwise," Ash sneered. "These aren't safe to eat at all." DemiDevimon now felt himself cornered.

"I remember Gazimon!" recalled Tokomon. "He grows Mushrooms of Forgetfulness! Trying to erase our memories?" DemiDevimon flew backwards, retreating little by little. That's when he turned to the side.

"Hey, Gazimon! They hate your mushrooms!" From the stands came gray rabbits with sharp black claws. The group had the humans and creatures surrounded.

"I think they took offense to the mushrooms," Max joked. That's when he remembered TK's equipment. "TK, you might need these!" TK looked at Max who returned his Digivice and crest. "Hopefully, you don't make the same mistake again." TK held the items he discarded back at the entrance.

"DemiDevimon lied about everything," he realized as he gripped the items. Now he turned to Tokomon. "How about we start being friends again by showing these Gazimon not to mess with us!" Tokomon grinned to the idea, his friendship with TK renewed.

"Let's do it!" it pumped itself. TK's Digivice began to glow as did the little Digimon who also started morphing. "Tokomon Digivolve to… PATAMON!" The glow dimmed and Tokomon now looked like a light brown piglet with wings. It flew to see TK, happy to have it be a friend again. The rabbits hopped at the group but the new look Patamon came prepared, inflating its body with air. "Boom Bubble!" It spat a blast of air, knocking some of the rabbits away.

"That's the Patamon I know!" More rabbits came chargine at the group, one taking to the air where Ash took advantage to an oversight.

"Peck attack!" he called out. Taillow sped through the air before nailing the rabbit who turned around at the last second to receive a face full of beak. The momentum blasted the rabbit to the floor, hard. "That was awesome, Taillow!" Sora and May gawked at Ash's command to Taillow, even though Taillow's still a wild Pokémon. Taillow cawed proudly to the praise.

"Did Ash just command Taillow?" guessed May.

"Taillow hasn't been caught!" pointed Sora. One rabbit sprinted to May who saw it closing. She had to bring out Torchic but the Gazimon came far too fast for her to react.

"Pepper Breath!" sounded Agumon before spitting a fireball. That fireball nailed the rabbit in the face and the impact propelled it to the other rabbit Digimon. Hearing and seeing the attack, the humans and creatures turned to Tai and Agumon making their new debut.

"Tai!" cried TK and Sora.

"Agumon!" greeted Biyomon and Patamon. Ash, May, Max and the Pokémon finally had their chance to see the leader of the Digidestined as he and Agumon glared down DemiDevimon.

"You dare attack my friends, DemiDevimon?!" he snapped. "Agumon and I will stop you no matter what!" DemiDevimon saw some down Gazimon, figuring that he flew at a disadvantage.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you get the rest of the team together!" he taunted before flying away. Not soon enough for May.

"Torchic, come on out!" she summoned as she threw Torchic's ball upward. The Pokéball opened and out came the Chick Pokémon. May now turned to Tai with a plan. "I wanna combine our attacks: Ember and Pepper Breath. I wanna give that bat a reminder." Tai blinked for a second before he shook his head.

"That's not necessary," he refused as the Gazimon scrambled clear. "Agumon still isn't at full strength. It's only been a couple of hours since we stopped Etemon." Everyone stood befuddled at his statement.

"Tell me you're joking, Tai," Max gulped.

"What do you mean?"

"Tai, weeks have passed!" proclaimed Sora. Tai was left dumbfounded with the differences of time. Even Ash pondered the huge gaps between time lines.

"Let me see if I have an understanding of what's going on between us," he spoke out. "You were gone for hours and Sora was with me in the Pokémon World. Meanwhile, the Digidestined broke apart during the weeks that past while waiting for the two of you." The summary startled the Digimon, especially Agumon.

"So while Tai and I spent time back in the human world and with Kari..." A new name, Max wondered who Kari was?

"Who now?" he asked.

"Kari's my little sister," Tai clarified. That's when he remembered a piece of detail that seemed important. "Now that you mention it, when I was back home, Kari knew Agumon. It's weird since they never met." No one could make sense of Tai's extra information.

"Does anyone have an idea how that works?" asked May. No one had a clue. Ash came forward with the only logical response on his mind.

"We can wonder all we want," he thought. "Right now, we need to find the others." TK, Sora and the Digimon agreed.

"I appreciate the help," Tai finally joined. "Anyway, who are you guys?" They've been focused on DemiDevimon, but now they could do introductions.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," he named himself with Pikachu hopping on his shoulder. "I'm a Pokémon trainer. This is my partner, Pikachu." The mouse squeaked with two fingers in a "V" pattern.

"I'm May," she spoke. "I just became a trainer like Ash."

"And I'm Max, May's little brother," Max finished the roll call. Tai and TK weren't sure what Pokémon were, but they welcomed the help regardless.

"Thanks to all three of you," Tai praised. "Now we just need to find the rest of the party. We can split up to find the others. I have a pretty good idea where Matt is. He's gonna hear from me about leaving TK by himself." Hearing where Tai would be going, May came over, her Torchic not far behind. Concerning the brother, it seemed automatic for TK to join Tai.

"Is it okay if I come along?" she asked. "After all, you did save my life when that Digimon lunged at me." Tai did feel responsible for stopping DemiDevimon, thinking that she could help straighten Matt.

"I don't see why not." Accepted, May turned to Ash with a request.

"Ash, can you keep an eye on Max?" Ash wasn't sure about leaving her brother in his hands. Sora on the other hand…

"Don't worry," she reassured. "We'll make sure Max stays out of trouble." After some more exchanges, both teams split to find the rest of the Digidestined. On one path, Tai and Agumon paired up with May, Torchic, TK and Patamon. Ash traveled down another path with Pikachu, Taillow, Max, Sora and Biyomon. What awaited the party down the road?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Amphibious Princess

_Chapter 10: Amphibious Princess_

* * *

Being stuck in the Digital World wasn't the worst part for Ash, Max, May and their Pokémon friends had to regroup the Digidestined after finding TK all alone. The antics of DemiDevimon split the Digidestined away and bringing Patamon to the Trainers. Thanks to Tai and Agumon, DemiDevimon's plans burned. There was also confusion among the return as while Sora spent days with Ash, weeks past in the Digital World while Tai and Agumon were away for only a few hours. Times between the three worlds were not in-sync. Now, May had joined Tai and TK while Sora stuck with Ash and Max. Tai tried to understand the discrepancies of the different flows of time. "I don't know how we have three different times between all of us," he struggled. "Although, checking in on Kari did help ease me about her sickness." Patamon on his head, TK recalled a moment from sometime ago.

"Yeah, you told all of us when we first arrived at summer camp that you had a sister who couldn't make it," he remembered. Patamon also recalled something else, one just minutes before.

"What I like to know is how your sister knew Agumon," the winged piglet tried to make sense. "The only way I can think of is if Digimon came to your world." Tai pondered about Patamon's theory. May, still relatively new to Digimon, believed Patamon about their world having Digimon invading their land.

"It's not that farfetched to think that Kari saw Digimon sometime ago, maybe during an invasion," she thought. Tai gave the theory a run-through in his head.

"May may be onto something," Agumon believed.

"Maybe..." his partner minded. "When we find Izzy, I'm sure we'll get some answers." As the three traveled down one path, Ash, Max, Sora and their Pokémon friends continued down the other road. After meeting two more Digidestined, Ash gave some thought to his assessment of Tai and TK, including the mention of Tai's sister.

"Sora, do you know Kari?" he asked.

"Tai's sister?" guessed Sora. "Yeah. She's been a rather sickly girl since she was born. I heard she nearly died when playing with Tai." Ash may have been thinking too highly about Tai after hearing how he nearly lost a family member.

"That's scary to know," Max gulped. "Hopefully, he treats May and TK better."

"Max, he's not bad! He's just quick to judge!" Pikachu began to squeak about Ash being similar, one Ash didn't want brought up.

"Don't start comparing me to Tai!" he retaliated. Pikachu snapped back, not listening to Ash's denial. Max and Biyomon laughed at the mocking of Ash.

"Now be nice to him!" The group soon saw a large gray castle as the road led them to the palace. Max saw the size of the castle, awed by the scale.

"The Digital World has some large castles, I see," he admired.

"I guess. Then again, we did sleep in a large abandoned hotel before Devimon attacked." Noises echoed out of the castle but Pikachu's ears picked them up. He squeaked about the activity within. To Biyomon, it could be one of her Digidestined friends.

"Pikachu says there's someone inside," Ash tried to understand. Biyomon believed Ash's thought.

"Another one of our friends, no doubt," she beaked. "Let's go inside!" Ash nodded before he pried the doors ajar. As they entered, they saw green frogs with the bell of a French Horn attached to their necks and overgrown purple tadpoles with legs. They ran frantically, saying some random gibberish with the only word being "Princess" clearly heard.

"These may be a couple of Digimon Misty would admire." To Biyomon, these were Digimon she recognized.

"These green Digimon are Geckomon and the tadpoles are Otamamon. Geckomon are fond of music, though their Crash Symphony attack questions their taste. Otamamon come before Geckomon and their Lullaby Bubble will put you to sleep." The creatures didn't sound frightening until one Geckmon emerged from the top of the stairs. It readied an announcement.

"Humans and Digimon!" it croaked. The humans, Pokémon and Digimon turned to the lone Geckomon with its tongue randomly exiting. The tongue looked like a fork but with three holes within. "Presenting the Princess of the ShogunGeckomon Castle!" From the doorway, a girl came out in a gorgeous pink royal gown, silver tiara and arm-length gloves holding a paper fan opened up, covering her face. However, her wavy brunette hair under the tiara gave way her identity to Sora who gasped.

"Mimi?" she called. The "princess" partially folded her fan, her eye spotting Sora below her.

"Sora, is that you?"she replied. Just as the girls got to see one another, a walking green bundle of weeds in a pink gown joined Mimi on the stairs while having a pink tropical flower as hair. Mimi completed folding her fan to see her friends. Ash and Max stepped aside to allow the girls to meet. "My goodness! I thought after that battle with Etemon, Palmon and I wouldn't see you again!" Sora nervously laughed to Mimi's cry.

"Now why would I not want to see everyone again? And besides, Tai and Agumon are back too." Mimi breathed a sigh of relief to know Tai returned. The plant creature soon noticed the Pokémon Trainer and Pikachu.

"Hey, who did you bring along?" it pointed out. The Digimon and girls turned to Ash and Pikachu. Mimi's eyes fixated squarely on Ash. Heartbeat racing, Mimi dropped her fan and palmed her chest. Quickly, she had a thought, one wild enough for her to believe.

"So that's why you've been gone, Sora," she trembled. "You…" When she looked again at Ash, hearts overlapped her eyes. "You found me a prince!" Sora and the boys jumped at the excited shout.

"Wait, what?!" shrieked Ash. Despite the size of the dress and stiletto heels, Mimi galloped down the staircase and tackled Ash to the floor. Pikachu jumped to Taillow who flapped the fellow Pokémon to Max as he stood by Sora and Biyomon.

"There's a change of momentum," he joked. The plant followed Mimi to the bottom of the staircase to see her nuzzling her soft cheek to Ash's as her arms squeezed tightly around the trainer, his back flat on the tiled floor with the brunette "princess" on top.

"Oh my goodness, you're so adorable!" she cooed. "I wanna keep you in my arms forever!" She got to her feet before she pulled Ash to his. Both trainer and Digidestined were nearly chest-to-chest. It became a little more outrageous. "I, Princess Mimi Tachikawa, hear by declare this young man as my lawfully wedded husband! To have and to hold… In sickness and in health… 'Til death do us part! So say thee Lord!" Sora and the creatures gasped horrifically to Mimi's quick proposal assessment.

"Forget 'Love at First Sight'," Max joked. "They may be on their way to the honeymoon." Ash couldn't believe his luck… or his misfortune. Despite meeting Mimi for the first time, she just declared him "her husband," regardless of their age.

"Hold on!" he finally spoke up. "Don't I get a saying in this?!" Mimi blinked for a second before having an answer.

"Oh, just say yes!" she replied proudly. "I know we're still young but I can't wait for a life with you!" However, at least one opposed the premature reception.

"Poison Ivy!" shouted the plant as purple vines with green tips wrapped around Mimi before pulling her off. This allowed Ash to breathe and straighten himself. Sora also breathed a sigh, grateful the scene didn't extend too far. "Mimi, you don't even know who he is and just now… you want him as a spouse?" Mimi spun back to the plant with vines still around her.

"But Palmon! He's so cute, I can't just let him go!" His wits recovered, Ash came over to help Mimi back on her feet.

"Here," he offered with a smile as he reached for Mimi's hand. Mimi accepted by grabbing his hand. Once latched, Ash hoisted her to her heels before coming clean. "To be honest, Max and I don't have Digimon like you and Sora do. Heck, Max doesn't have a partner regardless." Both glanced to Max who brought Pikachu back to Ash while Taillow perched itself on his head. Pikachu leaped in his arms. Mimi saw Pikachu, stroking his chin to the mouse's delight. One Geckomon grew curious to Pikachu's appearance.

"Let me get this straight, Prince," it croaked. "You're telling us that your mouse and bird are not Digimon!"

"I'm afraid not. Unlike Biyomon, Palmon and you guys, Pikachu and Taillow are actually Pokémon." Palmon and those of the castle awed the understanding of who Ash brought to the Digital World. Mimi stood puzzled.

"Well, that's a piece of fabric to the wardrobe," Mimi murmured. "Still, someone as cute as you deserves a kiss from a princess." True to her word, Mimi pressed her lips firmly to Ash's. Sora walked to Ash's side, eager to know Mimi's reasoning in the castle while mulling her desire to steal Ash away from her.

"Anyway, Mimi," she called. "What are you doing here and why didn't you want to stay with Izzy or Joe?" Mimi hesitated to respond but the Geckomon provided information in relation.

"She's here to awaken our lord, ShogunGeckomon!" it croaked. "And her song is the key!" Max heard the frog-like Digimon but the name left him puzzled.

"Mimi's song is suppose to wake a ShogunGeckomon?" he repeated.

"That's right!" an Otamamon confirmed. "Our lord, ShogunGeckomon has been asleep for a long time… 300 years to be exact. Funny story about that. ShogunGeckomon lost a contest and in his sadness, fell in a deep sleep. We were told that only a wonderful singing voice would wake ShogunGeckomon from his sorrowing sleep." Ash and Max grew skepticism to the story.

"You weren't visited by a winged bat wearing a mask," Ash guessed. "Were you?" A Geckomon listened with a guess of his own.

"If you mean DemiDevimon, then yeah!" it snapped a reply. The boys gulped at the information, knowing they needed to stop Mimi from awakening their lord. Still, both sides nodded not to alert Mimi about DemiDevimon's scheme as she and Sora had their conversation. Once in agreement, they came to Ash with an easier suggestion.

"Ash, would you like some tea?" she requested. "I would love to know more about the world you and Max came from." A cup of tea after all Ash and Sora have been through was a peaceful idea.

"That sounds like a nice idea," he liked. Max had other plans.

"I'm gonna take a tour of the castle and see what's up," he excused himself. Ash walked off with the girls and creatures for their tea. A Geckomon and Otamamon took Max to a foyer where a giant reddish frog sat with its back turned. "What is that?" One Geckomon hopped over to Max with the giant frog-like creature's identity.

"This is our lord, ShogunGeckomon!" he pleaded. "He's been like this ever since his defeat!" Max crossed his arms, disbelieving ShogunGeckomon's sulk.

"Smells kinda fishy to me. It's only one loss."

"To you, it's one loss," an Otamamon compared. "But ShogunGeckomon's voice helps maintain peace with us Otamamon and Geckomon. That's why he enjoyed singing so much that when he lost..." Max began to see the issue .

"I get it. ShogunGeckomon's depressed. That's why he's been in this state for so long… but it brings me this question: why Mimi?"

"Funny thing about that," another Geckomon croaked. "Legend of ShogunGeckomon's defeat explains that one with a beautiful and wondrous voice , the same one who beat our master in the first place, is the one who can awaken him from his 'depressed' hibernation… at least according to that DemiDevimon." Max studied the situation. He had candidates in his head from the people he came across, including himself.

"There's no way May could sing if her life depended on it, let alone me. Man, that does narrow down the choices significantly." It seemed that only the two Digidestined girls were the only candidates who could wake ShogunGeckomon. "It does seem like you've got the girl to do the job. So what's keeping him asleep?" Another Otamamon clutched its head in a show of agony.

"You wouldn't believe the excuses she came up with," it groaned. "She lost the words to the song, there was no lighting to the foyer… I swear the sun was nearly in the foyer! She got tired quickly, got hungry and thirsty! I swear, her parents should stop spoiling her so much!" With all the detail on hand, Max scoffed to the Geckomon and Otamamon's problems… and even Mimi's.

"Then I guess we came at the right time." The amphibious Digimon turned to the young boy with a Taillow on his head. Even Taillow wondered about Max's snicker. "You see, Ash is a young man of passion… at least that's what my sister and Sora have said. If anyone's gonna set that princess straight, it's him." This drew ire to some of the Digimon telling Max about their issue.

"Are you sure?" the first Geckomon pondered.

"Hey, you saw how fast Princess Mimi engaged that boy as soon as they met!" the second Geckomon pointed out. "If he can convince Princess Mimi to sing and awaken our lord, he IS the prince we all need!" The Digimon could only pray that having Ash around will be the key to their satisfaction, much to Max's chagrin.

 _'That being said, bad bat's shenanigans are getting out of control,'_ Max murmured in his head. _'Not to mention once we get the Digidestined back together, how do we get back to the Petalburg Woods?'_ How could Ash influence Mimi to sing when the apparent trap had been set?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Musical Outrage

_Chapter 11: Musical Outrage_

* * *

In a room decorated for a princess, Ash, Sora, Mimi and their creatures sat down to drink tea and talk about the world Ash and Max came from. Guided by the Geckomon and Otamamon, Max learned about the master of the castle: ShogunGeckomon. The giant frog sat for many decades after a contest, awaiting the voice that would wake him up. As such, DemiDevimon tricked the amphibians to declare Mimi to provide the voice that would awaken the Digimon. The detail of the Pokémon World inspired Mimi in awe. "That sounds like a place I would like to see," she wished. "How long have you been doing this training business, Ash?"

"Quite a while, actually," Ash answered while his Pikachu snacked on cookies. "I've traveled in my home region of Kanto, the Johto region and the Orange Islands. I was going to try the Hoenn Region when… well, you know." Mimi giggled to Ash's story, understanding how they reached this point.

"And even though I didn't want one, Poochyena insisted to go with me," Sora added. This interested Palmon in wanting to see what a Poochyena looked like.

"You have a Pokémon, Sora?" the plant Digimon gawked. "Can I see it?" Willing to please, Sora pulled out her Pokéball and released Poochyena. Delighted, Mimi waived Poochyena over to pet. The Bite Pokémon enjoyed the soft petting from its' trainer's friend. "And what about Max? Why doesn't he have one?" Ash would help clarify the age rule.

"Max is still a couple of years away from being a trainer himself," he answered. "Though, he's already made his choice when the time comes." Sora remembered back at the Petalburg Gym. After May showed her family the Torchic given by Professor Birch, Max insisted on the Grass Pokémon, Treecko. That's when Ash decided to question why she split with the rest of the Digidestined. "Anyway, what happened during the weeks when Tai and Sora disappeared?" Mimi crossed her arms and thought back to the moments leading to today.

"Well, there were disagreements between Izzy, Joe and Matt," she began. "I didn't want to get involved so I stayed back. That's when I ran on my own and Palmon's accord. Not long after, the Geckomon and Otamamon confronted me about their master asleep. I saw ShogunGeckomon and since they pleaded for my help, I just… couldn't refuse. But when I tried to sing… I just didn't feel the song coming to me." Immediately, Sora figured on what kept her from singing.

"You're nervous about your singing," she guessed. Mimi fidgeted a nod. She turned to Ash, hoping his presence would make a difference.

"Maybe with him here, I can overcome this nerve." She stood and clasped Ash's hands once again. "Dear Ash, I would be in the highest of heavens if you stay with me." Ash balked hard at her new proposal but Sora cleared her throat to alert Mimi of some information.

"Maybe if you were the first to claim his lips." Everyone but Biyomon turned to Sora with a smirk on her face.

"You… what?!" Mimi's face pouted for a few seconds before recovering while getting a bright idea. "Well, I'm going to take more of his lips!" She dove at his face, locking lips together with his. This began to concern Sora and Pikachu. Mimi's kissing was only the start. "So how many times did Sora kiss you? Three?" She kissed him again. "Four?" Another kiss planted his seat to the chair. "Five?" Even as he struggled from the assault of lips, Ash got yet another kiss.

"Mimi! I only kissed him _once_!" The outburst stopped Mimi, now backing from Ash. She became rather somber about the repeated kisses.

"Forgive me..." Ash wiped his lips from the contacts.

"That's the most I've ever been kissed, let alone at one time," he huffed. "I can only imagine Brock if he's as lucky as me, and May never came that close." While Mimi had relented, Sora giggled to Ash's confession.

"Anyway, we're all rather exhausted from getting back here, dealing with some rouge Gazimon and looking for the rest of the Digidestined," she claimed.

"Of course," Mimi honored. "There's a bedroom on either side so that you guys can rest up." Sora nodded to the honor. Her good attitude didn't last with Mimi's latest request. "But I want to keep him with me!" Sora, Pikachu and the Digimon gasped again.

"You can't!" cawed Biyomon. "Sora and Ash have a-"

"Guys, relax!" ordered Ash. "It'll be alright." Sora and the creatures gawked to Ash's allowance of keeping Mimi company.

"But Ash!" complained Sora. Ash bobbed a nod to assure nothing would happen between him or Mimi. He leaned to Sora's ear to make sure she heard him.

"It's just one night. That's it. And beside, I have an idea to solve her issues." Sora had to trust Ash on this, even if she disagreed with seeing with a fellow female Digidestined.

"I guess..." Now, he turned to his partner.

"Pikachu, stay with Max tonight, alright?" Pikachu didn't want to split from his master, even for one night. Although, there wasn't any immediate danger. Reluctantly, he listened.

("Just behave, Ash," ) he wished. On that note, Sora left with the creatures. Outside, Sora flopped on the wall, wondering if she lost the boy whom she admired.

"Sora?" cawed a worried Biyomon. Pikachu grew a little fearful of her as well.

 _'I don't wanna lose Ash,'_ she minded. _'...But I don't wanna fight my friends as well. If Ash has feelings, I want them to be on me.'_ The Geckomon and Max and Taillow came around to see Sora and the others.

"Sora?" the young brother called. Looking down, the redhead saw the raven-haired boy.

"Hey, Max." Pikachu leaped on Max's shoulder while Taillow kept his head as a roost.

"I got to see ShogunGeckomon… though I'm having a hard time believing he's actually been in that comatose state for hundreds of years."

"I'm having a hard enough time believing Mimi wouldn't be able to sing." The Digimon taking residence in the castle questioned Sora about Mimi.

"Is Princess Mimi retiring for the night?" one Geckomon croaked.

"Yeah, and she has… him as company." To Max as he turned to Pikachu, Ash and Mimi preferred to sleep alone without any extra company.

"You don't think he gave me Pikachu for Palmon, did he?" he thought.

"No, I think is when you, Ash and May get back home to the Pokémon World, it'll be you three helping each other out. He wanted you to watch Pikachu to get better acquainted." The idea seemed to give Pikachu an approval. After saying good night to each other, the Otamamon escorted Max and the Pokémon to one spare bedroom while the Geckomon guided Sora and Biyomon to another. During the night, a snuggled Ash slept with Mimi's arms draped around his neck. Mimi's eyes were mostly open. A puppy's whimper got Ash to wake and see the still-alert brunette.

"Mimi?" he called. Mimi looked to Ash as he sat up, exposing his bare torso. "Can't sleep?" Mimi sat up, a silky pink nightgown covering her shoulders down.

"I don't want to sing for ShogunGeckomon," she admitted. "I mean… why should I sing for the Geckomon and Otamamon just to awaken their master?" Ash knew DemiDevimon set up the trap for Mimi, but he couldn't say that without hurting her feelings more. He also noticed something wrong from her.

"Doesn't sound like that's the only issue. Are you… jealous that Sora traveled with me?" Mimi gasped at the guess. A groan couldn't hide her frustration and obvious jealousy.

"I didn't know you before today and learning that not only did she travel with you… but kiss you as well?!" She bit her lip, not wanting to offend him or his companions despite being in different rooms. "I guess… I have wanted too much without thinking what's best for me… or Palmon." Ash began to feel for Mimi, her confession sounding pure.

"When you guys broke up, we found TK alone." Mimi shot a scared look to Ash, disbelief painting her face.

"Matt abandoned him?" Even though Ash didn't know who Matt was, the core concept was TK and no one to watch over him.

"Afraid so." Mimi felt for the youngest, though now traveling with Tai and May for the time being.

"If I knew, I would've taken him here to make sure he'd be okay." The new admittance triggered her crest. It began to glow green. "My crest..." The glow lasted for a few seconds. When it stopped, Mimi began to recollect her thoughts. "Ash… I think I know what to do." Motivation from her prompted Ash to nod.

"Let's sleep before you sing, okay?" Agreeing, Mimi tackled Ash back to bed, her little nose itching Ash's cheek. Both fell back to sleep. The next day, all the Geckomon and Otamamon , as well as Sora, Max and the creatures gathered in the foyer, in front of ShogunGeckomon. Ash, fully clothed, joined the crowd gathering. Sora wondered what happened between him and Mimi.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"I think I got her to stand up." Sora and Max glanced to each other, wondering what he meant. They didn't need to wait for long as Mimi came out in the first outfit from before Tai and Sora vanished from the Digital World. A microphone stand was Mimi's destination.

"First of all, I want to apologize to everyone in here," she expressed. "I'm sorry for having you do everything for me without thinking of your welfare. I want to do the song… that I wanna sing." With one deep breath and spotlights on her, she began to sing. Words of encouragement from last night coursed through her mind and heart as she sang without pausing for trivial matter like the Geckomon grew ire from. As she sang, ShogunGeckomon's head piece that dangled from the back of him rose. That's when he turned around his giant feet causing shock waves.

"It's ShogunGeckomon," a Geckomon cheered while others looked on, fearing his size. He also had his belly taped up. "After so many years, he's awakened! We've never been so blessed!" ShogunGeckomon glanced down at the girl who sang a minute ago.

"At last!" he roared. "You have come back to wake me up. Now I can destroy you myself!" He took a deep breath before pushing air through the two horns by his head. The horns blared, sending sound waves that blasted through the crowd. The Geckomon and Otamamon were blasted to the back from the waves. The humans ducked from the waves.

"I knew it," Max groaned. "It's a trap!" Some of the Geckomon came back to ShogunGeckomon for an explanation.

"Lord ShogunGeckomon, we've been waiting for you to wake up after centuries!" he pleaded.

"You think I wanted to see you again?" argued ShogunGeckomon. "This is what you get for waiting for me!" Singing a number, ShogunGeckomon blew more sound waves, demolishing a wall leading to outside. The attack not only blasted the Digimon out, it weakened the support to the ceiling and some falling on Mimi. Palmon raced in to save her partner.

"Mimi!" she cried as she began to glow. "Palmon digivolve to… TOGEMON!" Palmon grew in the glow and morphed to a giant cactus with boxing gloves. The new Digimon used those gloves to bash the rubble from crushing Mimi. "Are you alright, Mimi?" The Digidestined looked up to see her Digimon helping out.

"Thanks, Togemon," she praised. As the smoke cleared, Pikachu glanced behind at the gaping hole to find Greymon and a giant white hairy horned walrus. Pikachu's squeaks alerted those by the hole to look back.

"Greymon and Ikkakumon!" identified Sora. "Tai and Joe came!" Unseen due to the distance, May rode on Greymon's head with Torchic as Tai and the blue-haired young man with eyeglasses hung around the horn. Suddenly, Ash heard a flap. It's the wild Taillow flying at ShogunGeckomon. Ash knew Taillow didn't stand a chance against someone the size of ShogunGeckomon.

"Taillow, get away!" he cried out. No avail. Taillow sped through the air to ShogunGeckomon, humored that something this small would make an attack.

"If these Geckomon can't hurt me, neither can you!" he snickered. He performed another number before unleashing another horn blast. ShogunGeckomon's attack blew Taillow away. The force of the was proved incredible as everyone flew out of the castle. The Otamamon recovered fast enough to catch Mimi and Max.

"We gotcha!" they grunted. Ash also recovered where he saw Taillow falling.

"No, Taillow!" he yelled as he grabbed a Pokéball. "I gotta save it!" He sprinted out as ShogunGeckomon leaped down. Ash planted his foot for the throw. "Go, Pokéball!" He threw the ball which hit Taillow, turning it into a ball of red light before entering the ball. The Pokéball landed in the dirt. Greymon and Ikkakumon stopped which the humans hopped off.

"Mimi!" yelled Tai. The Digidestined regrouped together while their Digimon stepped up to face ShogunGeckomon. Ash scooped up the ball as the button blinked.

"Tai!" cried Mimi. "Joe!" Max and May met up which the sister hugged the brother. Ash reached the group with a bunch of Geckomon. He noticed one person and Digimon missing.

"Where's TK, Tai?" he asked.

"With Matt!" answered Tai. "They're going after Izzy!" Ash nodded, the brothers back together.

"That just leaves us with that frog!" pointed Sora. ShogunGeckomon grinned at the force currently. The Pokéball stopped blinking but no one noticed right away.

"You think a few champions can take me down?!" he chortled. "Perhaps a song will change your minds!" With another number and blow through the horns, the Digimon and Pikachu leaped clear from the waves. This left the humans stunned.

"Whoa, what was that?" shrieked May.

"That Digimon gives a whole new meaning to the term, 'Flat Note'," Joe stuttered. Ash watched the battle, getting an idea on how to win this battle.

"We gotta nail our attacks in those horns!" he declared.

"Easier said than done! We need to close in without taking that Samurai Tone attack!"

"True, but Ash isn't without a plan!" proclaimed Max. Ash realized that Biyomon hadn't digivolved yet.

"Sora, Birdramon's Meteor Wing!" he called out. "We create the smokescreen and have the others attack!" The Digidestined bobbed to agree with the plan and Sora brought out her Digivice and Biyomon was aglow.

"Biyomon digivolve to… BIRDRAMON!" she cawed before becoming the phoenix. Birdramon flew up and aimed her wings. "Meteor Wing!" From the wings, the flaming attacks rained down, creating a cloud of dust and smoke on impact from the ground.

"Allow me to give you an acupuncture!" offered Togemon. "Needle Spray!" Togemon fired a barrage of needles from its body through the smoke. When the smoke cleared, ShogunGeckomon felt the stinging all over his body. Ash then saw Pikachu running in, not willing to stay back.

"Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" commanded Ash. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt, the needles acting as lightning rods and shocking the giant red frog. "Okay, ShogunGeckomon's paralyzed!" Wide open for an attack and the Digidestined didn't need to wait.

"Fire away, Greymon!" ordered Tai.

"Nova Blast!" roared Greymon as he spat a huge fireball.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" grunted Ikkakumon as his horn fired multiple rounds of torpedoes. The attacks entered the horns, blasting ShogunGeckomon in the back and smoke coming out of the horns! ShogunGeckomon lost what consciousness he had left and fell, defeated.

"Yeah!" the humans cheered. The Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms of Agumon, Biyomon, Palmon and a little white sea lion with an orange mohawk.

"ShogunGeckomon deserved to hear that last flat note!" mocked Mimi. Everyone laughed, including the Geckomon and Otamamon, now free from the trap by DemiDevimon.

"Well, I guess we need to reunite with Matt and TK," May suggested before going over to Tai. She grabbed Tai's free hand as she looked up to him. "Wouldn't you say so?" Tai instantly became nervous from May's flirting.

"Slow down, May!" stuttered Tai. Ash, Max, Sora, Mimi and their creatures shared a teasing chuckle.

"Seems Ash isn't the only one getting attention," Max teased.

"Sorry, Tai," giggled Sora. "But you two look cute together!" As to secure herself with him and not the redhead, Mimi latched on Ash's arm to confess.

"Then Ash and I must look cute together as well!" she claimed. Sora heard the claim, choosing that last night was the only night she had him as she pulled Ash away.

"Oh no you don't! He prefers someone with adventure, not phony royalty!"

"I need him as my prince!" The argument between the Digidestined girls left even the Digimon feel like they've been absent to the detail.

"Did we miss something or is that boy a hot topic?" the sea lion wondered.

"I'd wish the details were clear, Gomamon," Biyomon shrugged. Ash felt helpless between the girls willing to take him for themselves, though did acknowledge one fact.

 _'Usually, I'd be celebrating catching a Pokémon like Taillow just now,'_ he thought. _'Though from Sora and Mimi, I wonder why Misty didn't like me this much? These two... definitely... want me to live with them back in their homes for sure.'_ With most of the Digidestined back together, Ash felt ready to head back to the Pokémon World, but these two girls would prefer him to stay. Either way, he can't wait to see the other Digidestined and their Digimon. Now a real question popped up: would Ash prefer either Sora or Mimi?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Venomous Back-Stab

_Chapter 12: Venomous Back-Stab_

* * *

Acquiring Mimi and Palmon and reuniting with Tai, May and another Digidestined in Joe and Digimon in Gomamon, Ash and the rest left the castle in hopes to meet up with TK and the rest. Ash did catch a new Pokémon in Taillow after it got hurt fighting ShogunGeckomon. However, it seemed Pokémon weren't the only item in catching as May had taken a liking to Tai and Sora and Mimi fought over Ash. In fact… "I find it unfair that you claimed his lips before I had a chance to meet him!" argued Mimi.

"Hey, if it was you and Palmon that he found, I wouldn't complain," Sora pointed out. As they bickered, Joe clutched his head with Gomamon and Pikachu occupying his shoulders.

"Boy, Ash is a lucky son of a gun," he groaned. "I just wonder how much he can tolerate either one, let alone both Sora and Mimi." Pikachu shrugged a shoulder, a somber squeak being his only replies.

"I can understand Sora liking him after all he did to help her and Biyomon back, but Mimi's another case," Gomamon tried to explain. "I think you should save them a few times to get his attention but you'd bail when they get a little antsy." Joe shot a glare at Gomamon who snickered under his claws.

"Hey, are you saying that I can't keep a girl happy?"

"Not the way that you're complaining, at least!" Max and Pikachu giggled to the debate with Joe and his Digimon. Staring at his Digivice with May looking on, Tai saw three dots coming closer to the center, having four dots.

"Hey, they're closing in!" he alerted. Everyone stopped just as three others came in. TK, the redhead boy in orange and the spiky blond were the first to appear with Patamon perched on TK's head. There was also a yellow horned lizard wearing a bluish-silver wolf pelt and a robotic magenta ladybug with spikes instead of simple dots. The blond had a welt over his cheek, a sign that he'd been hurt.

"Tai!" an excited TK shouted. Pikachu leaped from Joe's shoulder and met with TK as the rest caught up.

"I guess I should have expected you and Agumon to come back," the redhead sighed.

"Yeah, it's good to see you and Tentomon again, Izzy," Tai greeted. Sora saw the blond's face, the welt having her gasp a little to the sight.

"Matt, what the heck happened to you?" she questioned. The blond, Matt, pointed to May, signaling her responsibility.

"She can slap pretty hard," he briefed his injury. Not shying, May nodded to her strike.

"That slap was so hard, I thought Matt lost consciousness in that second," the lizard added his take. Max sighed at May's sudden aggression she inflicted on Matt.

"That's my sister," he confessed. "So you can understand her anger when someone disrespects a younger sibling." Matt now received information about the new kids who came to help the Digidestined. Ash came forward to meet the redhead and offered a handshake.

"So you're the one who aided Sora after she and Tai vanished," he welcomed.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Ash huffed. "I could've done it with anyone, even you." The ladybug believed Ash's claim. If he saved Sora, he could save anyone in a crisis.

"I suppose asking for detail to my body would be too much of an inconvenience," it buzzed, the green eyes scanning the boy. "Now that the gang's back together, what's your next plan?" This now got Ash to start thinking. His mission on his way to the Hoenn Region was to escort Sora and Biyomon back to the Digital World. Mission accomplished. Then he needed to reunite the Digidestined. Accomplished, too.

"I suppose getting back home..." There didn't seem to be anything else Ash or his friends could do with the Digidestined. That's when Ash remembered the three separate times from the three worlds. This drew interest from the redhead.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's something weird about the times in the three worlds. Tai said that he was back home for around a couple of hours with his little sister. Meantime, Sora was with me and May for a few days, yet somehow, weeks went by here in the Digital World. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Izzy and Tentomon blinked at each other in trying to understand the question.

"That's a rarity," Tentomon awed. "It sounds like three ebbs of time flow." Izzy groan at the incorrect definition.

"Tentomon, that's not how it's pronounced," he scorned. "However, it does sound prodigious." He pulled a laptop computer from his bag and began to type on it. The laptop prompted Tai, Agumon, Joe, Gomamon and Max to see what Izzy computed. A screen of an axis with three bars of descending levels popped up. Izzy pointed to the smallest bar, barely visible to the naked eye. "Okay… From what Ash is telling me, Tai sounded like he spend only a couple of hours while weeks went by here. Tai, what day is it back home?"

"August 9th, the same day we appeared here," he answered.

"Interesting… So time there has slowed to a slug's crawl. It's like about every seven minutes on Earth is a day here." To Max, that's part of the problem.

"If Tai and Agumon came back at about the same time as Sora, not to mention us," he pointed out. "It would mean that a day in the Pokémon World is about 20 minutes where they came from." Izzy continued performing calculations on the laptop.

"That's what I'm coming up with." Tai blinked at the phenomenon that he and Agumon unwitting became a part of.

"So how is it possible to have three different flows of time?" he questioned.

"That, I wish I had an answer to. However, I think there's one piece of the Digital World that might have an answer. I'll just have to e-mail him about it." To Ash, Izzy's contact might be another Digimon. He decided to ask anyway.

"What Digimon are you composing to?" he asked.

"Not that I don't blame you for not knowing what the Digital World has to offer, but my contact is actually human." Izzy clicked on "SEND." The composed letter on the screen folded up before it entered an envelope before flying off to the left. "There, I hope he responds to me, soon." As Izzy waited for his contact to send an e-mail back, DemiDevimon flew above to see the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers together.

"Great, now I believe this is a problem right here!" he groaned. "But I think I can fix it a little." He pulled out a syringe with his talon and eyed Sora, May, Mimi and their Digimon. The flapping of the bat alerted Pikachu to look up and find the act oncoming. Ash heard the squeak and looked up. Finding his eyes, Ash discovered the target of DemiDevimon's choice. He dashed to stop the syringe from hitting anyone.

"Look out!" he shouted. The girls looked to the noise as DemiDevimon cocked the syringe back.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon threw the syringe as Ash shoved the girls away. Everyone hit the ground, including Pikachu. When the boys saw the moment, they dashed over to find a horrible sight: the syringe embedded in Ash's back. The plunger started to sink, forcing Joe to yank in out of Ash.

"Everyone okay?!" a frightened TK wondered. When the girls recovered and found the syringe, Biyomon and Palmon instantly became horrified.

"Oh no!" the bird Digimon gasped. "Ash! We gotta help him!" Joe and Matt turned Ash over on his back and soon found the situation dire. Ash's breathing greatly labored and his face burned red.

"Ash, hang on!" shouted Matt. Studying the color of Ash's face, Joe cringed.

"I don't need to touch his head to tell you that he's burning up," he examined. "He's breathing pretty badly!" That's when Gomamon remembered some information about the dart thrown.

"Demi Dart will weaken a Digimon to which they can't fight," he thought back. "But if that attack hits anything other than a Digimon, it's a poison!" By throwing himself over the girl, Ash selflessly sacrificed his body, more his health, and shielded them from taking the poison.

"We gotta get an antidote for him!" a scared Mimi shouted. Sora had to keep Ash awake to keep the poison from killing him.

"Ash!" she called his name. "Ash!" With his body losing strength from the poison, Ash managed to open his eyes.

"Not all the poison's in him!" noted Joe. "Half of the syringe is still loaded!" Not all the poison injected, the girls held out hope.

"Ash still can pull through!" alerted May. "We need to find a cure for this!" That's when someone else appeared, and the Digimon grew frightened with this.

"We need a place to hide!" shouted Patamon. A flock of bats clustered upon themselves before breaking apart as Pikachu hopped to the front to protect his master. Out of the bats was a white-skinned blond man in a blue suit. A red eye-mask and pasty skin gave him the appearance of an aristocrat. The kids looked on while the Digimon and Pikachu trembled.

"The Digidestined..." he noticed. "How nice to meet you, as well as those who don't necessarily belong." The Digimon recognized the man.

"What a time to run into him!" buzzed Tentomon. "Myotismon is a vampire Digimon. He's so powerful, he can use different attacks like whipping us with Crimson Lightning and scare us with Nightmare Claw." Myotismon soon saw the trainer in dire straits.

"It seems the Demi Dart has taken affect on this boy. Within an hour, he'll be comatose before succumbing to its poison." Sora's and Mimi's eyes widened. Sora stood up, her anger boiling.

"Tell us the antidote!" she demanded.

"And why would I do that, bearer of the Crest of Love?" Sora feigned a reply. Fighting the pain and poison, Ash rolled up.

"I'm not going down..." he gritted. "...without a fight… Myotismon!" Blood began seeping out of his mouth.

"Even now with a potentially lethal dose of poison, you think that you have a chance of stopping my reign?" Mimi grabbed Ash by the shoulders while Tai and Matt stepped up.

"Take it easy!" she yelled. "We'll deal with him!" The boys readied themselves to fight Myotismon.

"So this was _your_ plan all along?" suspected Tai. Myotismon sneered a grin to the boys trying to protect someone dying. "Get ready for our response!" Both boys brought out their Digivices and their Digimon began to glow and morph.

"Agumon, digivolve to… GREYMON!" Tai's Digimon roared before changing in the light. Once dimmed, Greymon appeared.

"Gabumon, digivolve to… GARURUMON!" Matt's Digimon howled as he morphed in the light. Now Gabumon was a giant blue and white wolf. Not being left out, other Digimon wanted to jump in to save Ash.

"Don't leave us out of this battle," Patamon growled. The other Digidestined brought their devices to face the threat.

"Palmon, digivolve to… TOGEMON!" Mimi's Digimon screeched as she change to the cactus.

"Biyomon, digivolve to… BIRDRAMON!" Sora's Digimon cawed before becoming her phoenix form.

"Gomamon, digivolve to… IKKAKUMON!" Joe's Digimon howled on his way to taking his walrus form.

"Tentomon, digivolve to… KABUTERIMON!" Izzy's Digimon buzzed as it morphed from a somewhat robotic form to a giant blue bettle with a huge sword-like horn helmet. It also have four arms to go with the wings. Under the helmet were fangs that opened horizontally to show its tongue.

"Patamon, digivolve to… ANGEMON!" TK's Digimon echoed as he turned from a piglet to a tall blond man in white wearing a blue loincloth. Six white wings were on his back, blue ribbons covered his left arm and right leg and he held a golden staff. Seeing the new forms, Myotismon scoffed to say that he's not impressed.

"I know your crests have activated," he pointed out before pointing to Tai. "The Crest of Courage..." Tai clasped his tag, nerved. "The Crest of Friendship..." Matt covered his tag, words being about him. "The Crest of Knowledge..." Izzy stepped back, the words cutting deep. "The Crest of Reliability..."

"Does he need to bring me up so unnervingly?" shuttered Joe.

"The Crest of Hope..." TK shook his head to deny his crest while May hugged him from the side. "The Crest of Sincerity..." Mimi clutched her tag, not willing to let him see it. "...And the Crest of Love." Sora gripped Ash's burning head as the poison continued weakening him.

"Big deal if you know what our Crests are!" roared Tai. "When it's over, you'll wish you never met us!" Pikachu then came to the front, yelling in his Pokémon language.

"Yet, you lack an important piece that will eliminate my power. How unfortunate." The Digimon heard enough and attacked with Pikachu firing his Thunderbolt. Myotismon scoffed. "Crimson Lightning!" He summoned a whip of red electricity before catching the Thunderbolt. Deflecting the Thunderbolt away, Myotismon swung to hack at Pikachu but the little mouse leaped clear for the Digimon to attack.

"Nova Blast!" billowed Greymon before breathing the fireball.

"Howling Blaster!" growled Garurumon before he spit out a stream of blue.

"Electro Shocker!" buzzed Kabuterimon before flinging an electrical beam. Myotismon seemed unfazed.

"Please..." he scoffed. He flicked his whip, snuffing the attacks mid-flight. More Digimon stepped up against the vampire.

"Meteor Wing!" cawed Birdramon as she flapped meteors down.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" yelled Ikkakumon before launching his horned attack.

"How about a little Needle Spray!" suggested Togemon before shooting cactus needles. Myotismon had an attack for these attempts.

"Grizzly Wing!" he chanted as he summoned a swarm of bats who took the attacks, leaving their master untouched. Angemon seemed like the last hope.

"Hand of Fate!" he barked before punching a beam of light.

"Not bad but not good enough. Nightmare Claw!" From a swipe, black slashes zoomed at the beam, slicing them away. Ash laid on his back, his breath becoming shallow. Sora contemplated everything that happened that brought her and Birdramon to Ash's life, fading incredibly fast from the poison.

 _'This is… This is all my fault,'_ she minded, her eyes filling with tears. Seeing Ash succumbing to the poison of the Demi Dart. _'If I didn't go after Tai when he defeated Etemon, I wouldn't have been in your world. I wouldn't have known Pokémon… wouldn't have met new people… But then you wouldn't have helped me overcome my guilt… You wouldn't have put your life like this to help me come back… You wouldn't have been poisoned! I… My heart… My love wants me to save you as you did me, infinity-fold! Before you die..."_ She finally got her mouth to suddenly move. "...Ash Ketchum… I love you!" Finally, she kissed Ash once more on the lips. It triggered a moment that not even Myotismon saw coming. Sora's tag began shining so bright, those around turned to see the kiss up close. Myotismon flapped his cape to shield his eyes. That's when the Digidestined's tags also began to glow and shoot colored beams at Ash, striking and filling him with the light.

"Sora!?" shrieked Mimi at the sight of the kiss. With the light imbuing Ash, it shot through Sora and her crest before tagging Birdramon. She began to morph once more.

"This light..." she cawed. "I can feel the love from the light! Birdramon, digivolve to… GARUDAMON!" When the light dissipated, Birdramon looked like a giant bird-like man. The head of an eagle and had arms as well as legs.

"Biyomon reached Ultimate level!" gawked Tai.

"Look at the size of her!" gulped Joe. Izzy found the data available.

"Garudamon, now that's impressive!" he awed. "One of the fastest fliers in the Digital World. Her attack, Wing Blade, can cut through about any virus attack." When Sora broke from the kiss, there was a sign of good news: Ash's breathing deepened and more controlled. To her, she did an impossible by saving him.

 _'Did my kiss… Did I cure him?"_ she thought. Then she looked up to see Garudamon, She couldn't believe her eyes. _'Is that… my Digimon?"_ Myotismon couldn't care less who it was.

"So another Digimon has achieved Ultimate form," he murmured. "Not that it makes a difference." Now it was Garudamon's turn to snicker.

"You're right," she beaked. "It doesn't make _a_ difference, but it makes _the_ difference. The power of love can overcome obstacles withstanding the one's desire over the other. One you cannot accept if your life depended on it." Myotismon groaned at the pep from the new Ultimate.

"There is one obstacle that not even humans can overcome… and I'll gladly greet you to it. Crimson Lightning!" Pikachu heard the attack and leaped up, bouncing off Greymon's head. Myotismon flung the whip high, but Garudamon effortlessly caught it. Suddenly, the crimson whip changed color to yellow as it sped back at the vampire, shocking him greatly. Myotismon stood, stunned beyond belief. Pikachu emerged, unharmed from catching the whip before using it to channel Thunderbolt back down. Garudamon found the opening, charging itself with energy.

"Wing Blade!" It released the burst of energy before blasting Myotismon who barely recovered. He began to fly off.

"Without the last Digidestined, they have no hope. I may as well find that last one before they do." Myotismon left. Garudamon landed as the other Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms. The Digidestined and the siblings grew concerned for Ash who didn't stir.

"Is he still poisoned?" wondered Max.

"Yeah, but I believe our crests bought him time to get help," Joe guessed. That's when Izzy reached Sora with an idea.

"Sora, I've let Gennai know of the situation," he reported. "His place is the lake a few miles from here. Once you get Ash there, he'll take care of the rest. We'll catch up after we clean the mess." Mimi didn't want to leave Ash to Sora but right now, he needed a cure before anything else.

"Please make sure he's okay, Sora," she wished. Sora nodded to the promise before Garudamon scooped both. It became airborne in a few seconds, carrying someone in needed of medicine. Sora could tell Ash that Pikachu was with May and Max. He'd feel better about the situation going on. Her confession, plus the power of the Digidestined's crests, may have saved Ash from an early death.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Gennai-rating some Answers

_Chapter 13: Gennai-rating some Answers_

* * *

Moans. Paining moans lisped from lips. "I think he's coming to," Sora noticed. Eyes slowly pried open, Sora and Mim in sight.

"Mi… Mimi?" sounded Ash. "Sora?" Her glee at his stirring, Mimi dove onto Ash, hugging him incredibly but understandably.

"Oh, Ash!" she cried. "I thought you were a goner!" Despite her knowledge of Ash's condition, Sora thought it was too sudden for Ash to receive any form of physical contact.

"Mimi, he's still recovering!" she warned.  
Mimi relented gradually,her hug loosening.

"Sorry." Once the brunestte leaned back, Ash noticed a ceiling above.

"Are we… inside?" he asked.

"Yep," Sora snapped. "It's where Izzy's apparent contact's located." Wanting to get a better look at the room, Ash sat up but a sudden jolt of pain stopped his rise as he winced. "Whoa, take it easy!" Sora and Mimi helped stabilize his torso, wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow stripe across the chest, and head.

"You still have some of that poison in you," Mimi advised. Settled, Ash sat up on his own.

" _Some_ of the poison?" he repeated. That's when another person entered the room.

"It's not all out of your system, yet," an old man clarified. The three turned to a bald, mustached old man with a tuff of white hair held like a ponytail and squinted eyes. He wore a purple trench coat with red linens. Also with him were Pikachu, Palmon and a pink plant bulb with a face. "So, you're the last of the invading kids who've helped the Digidestined. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Gennai." Ash couldn't believe someone like this old man was part of this world.

"Are you Izzy's contact?"

"Believe it or not, I am. When he told me about you taking that Demi Dart, I had the cure ready." Ash remembered taking the attack from DemiDevimon, if only to pass out from the poison's effects. That's when he recalled Mimi's words after trying to get up.

"But I was told that I still had poison in me."

"True. However, I do have the finishing treatment. First, I need to give you another shot." He brought out a syringe, much smaller than the Demi Dart. "This is the second-to-last dosage until you go back to your world." Ash winced when the syringe pierced his skin. Gennai pressed the plunger to insert a formula into his arm. The formula stiffened his arm slightly. Once the syringe emptied, Gennai removed the needle. "That should do it." Palmon stepped up to apply a bandage on the hole in his arm.

"Needles… one of the things I may never get used to." Apparently, he didn't feel alone.

"What kid does?" joked Mimi. That's when Ash noticed the bulb and conjured a guess.

"You're still Biyomon, right?"

"Yeah, but this is my In-Training form, Yokomon," she clarified before rejoining Sora. Now Ash feared on the rest. He had been unconscious from the poison.

"Are May and Max okay?"

"Yeah, we made sure," Palmon replied with Pikachu nodding in comfort.

"That's good." That's when he tried to get on his feet. Mimi and Sora helped him by pulling his arms upward, finishing the process. They held him up to make sure he stood steady.

"I guess I should say thanks for making sure none of us got hurt," Mimi recalled before planting another kiss on Ash's cheek. Sora had no objection to the kiss, agreeing with her Digidestined friend.

"You're welcome..." Suddenly, he saw fish out the window of black, appearing as if they're swimming in midair. Quickly, he had to ask about it. "Are we… underwater?" Gennai scoffed to the query.

"Surprised?" he joked. "I get that a lot from the others, including Joe. Nearly wet himself when he first saw it." Ash laughed before being helped to the next room. There, he found the rest of the Digidestined, the siblings and the Digimon. First to meet him was May and Max.

"Hey, you're up!" she welcomed. Max was also grateful that Ash came around to see the crew.

"Man, from what Gennai said, you were touch and go!" he reviewed. Tai and Agumon approached to meet the trainer that did a lot for the Digidestined.

"Man, I bet you could take a bullet for the president of America and still walk," Tai compared. "What can't you do here?" Ash giggled nervously as the girls allowed him to stand on his own.

"Not get hurt?" he shrugged. He also noticed Matt having an ice pack on his cheek, the same cheek where May decked him prior. "Did she slap you again, Matt?" The elder brother of TK shook his head.

"It's from before," he answered. "Still, she slaps with authority." Tentomon wanted to ask about the injury May caused.

"This was about when we broke away from each other after Tai and Sora vanished, right?" he buzzed.

"A little more than that… and I deserve the pain. My parents told me before we went to camp to look after TK. Just imagine May's reaction, and I don't necessarily blame her. Being an older sibling, I understood her anger. Then again, I made the second mistake of saying that TK wasn't her business to deal with." His explanation prompted a conclusion on her reaction.

"That's when she snapped and smacked you across the face?" responded Gomamon. Matt slowly nodded with Tai a little befuddled.

"I'm surprised she gave me a different kind of smack being away from Kari," he pointed out. May tried to explain the reasoning between both treatments.

"At least Kari's safe back in her home," she brought up. "Matt left TK to fend for himself. I wouldn't do that to Max, even if my life depended on it." The note helped Patamon imagine the sibling bond between the three sets mentioned.

"Sounds like you got yourself an older sister, TK," he teased. TK laughed at the thought of May being an older but more caring sister.

"I know, right?" he chuckled. Eying all the Digidestined and their Digimon, Ash felt there wasn't anything else he needed to do.

"I will say that I'm glad to see everyone back together after what we've all been through," he praised.

"For sure," Max agreed. "That means these guys will have a chance against Myotismon." The mentioning of the Vampire Digimon irked Tai to recall his words.

"Gennai, Myotismon said something about missing a piece against him," he brought up. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Gennai thought hard about the information now brought to light.

"Evil as he sounds, Myotismon is unquestionably correct," he murmured. The news irked Ash into believing his mission needed to continue.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. As Gennai prepared to speak, the kids and creatures settled to listen.

"How many of you remember four years ago?" Most of the Digidestined started digging in their memory banks. May snickered at a memory from that long ago.

"You began reading advanced level books four years ago, Max," she complimented. Max itched his face in some embarrassment.

"Come on, May!" he giggled. "You were playing with my toys and dad embarrassed you when we went out to eat." May didn't laugh, instead cracked her knuckles, wanting to silence the little brother. Some of the Digidestined did remember, Tai speaking first.

"Yeah..." he realized. "There were two Digimon fighting around Heightonview Terrace back home in Odaiba. It was four years ago and I was trying to protect Kari from getting hurt." Other Digidestined gawked at Tai's recollection.

"That's what I saw, too!" gasped Joe.

"Me, too!" added TK. "Matt?"

"No kidding," Matt awed. "I thought it was a dream." Izzy could also remember the incident on a different view.

"I remember the headlines the next morning," he brought up. "The news claimed it was a bombing but a miracle that no fatalities were reported." Even though memories surfaced, it brought them no closer to the explanation behind Myotismon's words.

"Gennai, what are you trying to say?" wondered Gomamon. Gennai didn't think the kids were catching on. He had to help.

"You need to find one more Digidestined," he finally answered. The kids gawked at the news of one more still in need to recruit.

"It's not any of us, is it, Gennai?" asked May.

"Unfortunately, it's not. In fact, the last Digidestined isn't in the Digital World nor in your world." That left one place for the Digidestined to look, only for a Digimon to answer.

"You're not suggesting the missing Digidestined is back in Japan?" guessed Agumon.

"I'm afraid so." To Ash, he could help the Digidestined find the last member. However, that would mean going further away from the Pokémon World. Still, he helped the Digidestined get this far.

"I want to recover, first," he proposed. "Then, we can find the Digidestined we need to beat Myotismon." Gennai had a different opinion as he cleared his throat.

"No, you and your friends will head back home to your world." Ash jumped at the denial of going further in helping Sora. "I understand your motive, let alone praise you for helping return one of the Digidestined back. You've done more than what I would've asked you to do." Ash still couldn't believe he wasn't getting consent to continue his aid to Sora and her friends. Max knew why.

"Face it, we weren't suppose to be here in the first place," he reiterated, "We specialize in Pokémon, not Digimon." Pikachu also reminded Ash that he's got his own agenda that he needed to delay no longer. He faced defeat, realizing his time with the Digidestined neared the end. Tai came forward to acknowledge his place.

"Hey, look, we all thank you and May for helping us back together," he praised. "And after hearing your quest, we would all wish you the best that you live your dream. We'll be rooting for you." He didn't want to leave his new friends so soon but his time spent could help out in the future. Both shook hands and Agumon and Pikachu shook paws.

"Friendships together," Gennai smiled. Night fell. Most of the kids slept while Gennai, Max and Izzy discussed the situations involving the different time flows. "It may be a fragmentation error within the system. Give me and some Digimon time and we can correct the error."

"That's great," Max sighed in relief. Izzy planned out who should escape and when.

"So I've worked out a time-line to who goes and when," he studied. "We'll leave for Japan at this location where the gateway is located before Ash and the siblings activate it to leave for Petalburg Woods." Then, Gennai provided a small deck of cards to both boys and a piece of paper for Max.

"What's this?"

"Digimon cards, the keys to get back to your worlds. One deck will take you back to Japan and the other will take you back to Hoenn. And since Max doesn't have the full knowledge of Digimon, I gave him a cheat sheet."

"That's helpful." In another room, May and Tai had their last night as a pair with May confessing her distaste for Pokémon.

"I don't understand," he itched. "Why even be a trainer if you didn't want a Pokémon like your Torchic in the first place?" To May, her interest had to know the truth.

"Being a trainer was the only excuse I could think of to explore the world and get off my parents' backs," she admitted. "I wanted to see what the world had to offer like with food and clothing. I had no real knowledge to any Pokémon like what attacks they could use or abilities that could turn tides in battle..." Like a loved one, Tai wrapped his arm around May to sympathize with her.

"Well, you've got an inspiration traveling with you. I believe Ash can show you some great ways to enjoy having Pokémon around. Heck, you and Patamon couldn't stop talking for sometime. I believe you and Torchic will be great buddies." May smiled to Tai's words.

"I think I have a great buddy in you, Tai." May slowly nuzzled her head to Tai's shoulder. This may be the last time these two would be together.

 _'I wish there was a way I could bring you and Max to see Kari. Same with Torchic.'_ In another room, Sora applied another dose of the antidote in Ash's arm with Yokomon and Pikachu sleeping nearby.

"Gennai should have the rest of the antidote ready for when you and the siblings head back home," she informed. Once she removed the syringe, she replaced with a bandage.

"I heard it came in pill-form," he joked. She applied the bandage but she held his arm, gripping it with guilt. Once with a smile, her lips gain weight.

"If I didn't go after Tai, you wouldn't have been in this position." Ash blinked at Sora's admittance. "I mean… I tried to save Tai and MetalGreymon only to be saved by you and Pikachu." His name mentioned, Pikachu woke to listen. "It was wonderful to see your world and meeting your mom, some other people like May's parents… being able to take care of Poochyena…" Knowing that her Poochyena would be going to her world, he felt concern about how people in Japan would treat the Bite Pokémon.

"You think Poochyena will feel okay back in your home?"

"Yeah, even when it evolves." Listening to Sora's confession, Ash didn't think it was a fault on her part.

"It's like I told Misty and Brock after our trip around Johto: I believe it was fate for us to meet." Sora gawked to Ash's point.

"Fate?" Ash bobbed his head to confirm her curiosity.

"Fate. Your attempt to save Tai showed you have love for your friends. I guess when you came to me, it's like your crest wanted to help understand what it means to love someone." Sora laughed at the sappy retort Ash gave.

"Well, the least I can say is that no matter where we go… you'll always be my first love." Ash smiled to Sora's words and more when she came in to kiss him. Ash closed his eyes to take the redhead who he saved on multiple occasions. However, tomorrow may be the last time these two would ever meet.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	14. Decked for Home

_Chapter 14/Final: Decked for Home_

* * *

The Digidestined and trainers slept soundly within the protection under Gennai's home beneath water. However, the ones feeling the most comfortable were Ash with Sora and May with Tai. It would also be the last day for the trainers as Gennai forebode Ash from pursuing the missing Digidestined in their world. Ash woke first, Sora's arms draped around his neck. Sora loved Ash, but her duties in protecting the Digital World and finding the last Digidestined would split them apart. Ash still battled the poison he suffered from DemiDevimon. He began to sit up, breaking Sora's grip. When her arms slapped the ground, she woke to the missing feeling from her arms. Looking, she saw the depressed face of Ketchum. Meeting Sora on the ferry to Hoenn, he had a strong obligation to help her and the Digidestined back together. With May's and Max's help, he accomplished the mission. Now his new focus was going back to his home world. "Ash?" the redhead wondered. Ash didn't want to leave Sora's side, his face like an open book to read.

"Even if I want to go to Japan to help you find the Digidestined," Ash groaned. "Gennai… I can't defy his order." Sora sat up as well, patting Ash on the back for comfort. Ash and Sora stepped out, finding most of the Digidestined and Max still sleeping with the Digimon nearby. Patamon and Palmon heard Ash's footsteps, stirring them from sleep.

"Morning, Ash!" moaned Patamon.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Palmon. Ash nodded. Hearing the two Digimon, the kids began to wake up. Gennai had been awake for awhile since he's in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"I'm almost done cooking," he announced. "Hopefully, everyone likes pancakes and hash browns." The only ones not stirred by the voices or the aroma of pancakes and roasted shreds of potatoes were Tai and May. Tai's headband, goggles, gloves and shirt were in a pile with May's bandanna and gloves of her own. Agumon and Torchic joined the rest waking up for the morning meal. As the crew ate, plans about their escape began to cook.

"So the plan is to reach this door that leads to different dimensions," Tentomon reviewed.

"That's the plan," Max confirmed. "I think we should go first and keep Myotismon from causing chaos in our world." Matt and Joe agreed with nods.

"The last thing your world needs is an evil Digimon," Matt acknowledged. Ash nodded to the information as well before turning to Sora, depressed. He knew the reason. After today, they may not see each other again. In turn, he became sad. Pikachu saw Ash's emotion, rather out of character for him.

("Why are you sad?") he squeaked. Sora got to notice as she spun her head to Ash. She seemed surprised to find a downed Ash. Immediately, she had a guess to it.

"You don't want to leave my side?" she asked. Ash turned his head, little reaction to the guess. The Digidestined stopped eating as they viewed the trainer.

"If it was up to me, I'd be helping you find that last Digidestined," he finally spoke. "And… I'm not sure if it was me by your side… or the other way around… I've never really felt this way and it may have been inspired from your crest." Sora awed the word from Ash as he pondered about the future.

"Ash..." His words sunk in the minds of TK, Mimi and even the Digimon.

"Ash, you and May were like a new brother and sister to me," TK said. "You even brought Patamon back to me after you found him wandering."

"Ash, I wished there was a time I met you before Sora," she murmured. "I'm jealous that you'd be with Sora, no matter how many kisses I give you." Other Digidestined offered their praises to Ash and May, now waking up with Tai

"Thanks, guys," he accepted. Gennai came in with some tea for everyone.

"Don't take my denial personally, young trainer," he explained. "There are plenty of reasons why you and your friends need to return to your world. According to the time flow, by staying on the Digidestined's Earth, the potential of years may pass in days of being on their land." It was information neither Ash or Max contemplated on.

"I see," Max began to understand. "That would mean anyone in the Pokémon World would age before we could step back." Ash suddenly found another consequence.

"And any Pokémon Leagues would be unavailable, including the Hoenn League," he added. "Team Rocket would have a solid chance to take over the world, and there may be no one to step in to control their approaches." This piece of news scared Pikachu to shake his head. Suddenly, Gennai's denial of having the trainers work in Japan made more and more sense.

"I was gonna say that the Digidestined right now would keep Myotismon occupied enough to locate the Eighth Child," he offered another reason. "But now, you see what impact your world may suffer by traveling with the Digidestined rather than returning home." The kids and creatures finished eating their breakfast. "Okay, everyone! It's time! To the Digidestined, the fate of your world and the Digital World rests on finding the Eight Child and stopping Myotismon. To the Pokémon Trainers, I wish you safe travels." Before he opened the door, the pond parted a path for all to exit.

"Thanks for helping us out, Gennai," Tai praised. All now leave Gennai's underwater home.

"I gave Max directions to the gateway that will lead you back to your worlds on his Pokénav. Good luck." That's when he had something else for Ash. "I almost forgot, Ash! Here!" He gave Ash an orange bottle of pills. "Take one the night you get back to your world, then one every 12 hours. By the time you finish the bottle, the poison will be fully omitted from your body." Ash gripped the bottle, realizing that his life laid within these pills and that it must be used properly.

"You have my word that I'll be responsible with this medicine," he proclaimed. Gennai acknowledged Ash's word, knowing his survival depended on his medical schedule. He returned to the journey back home. The group, Tai in the lead with Max and May by his side, proceeded to the destination.

"What needs to happen is that the trainers should go first," Izzy suggested. "That way, Myotismon won't threaten their world." Ash would agree to the idea.

"The last thing the Pokémon World needs is that," he gulped. Sometime later, they found a stone door in a quiet castle led by Max's Pokénav. Yards from the door stood a circular pedestal with the middle having an engraving.

"This is it!" cheered Max. He and Izzy glanced at the pedestal, noticing a grid in the engraving. The top of the grid, outside, had three symbols: a computer chip, a pill and a troll's face. Inside the engraving, stars. On the top row of the three-by-three grid had one star. The middle had two stars and the bottom had three. "Talk about your complicated puzzles."

"For sure," Tentomon shrugged. "But didn't Gennai provide you with some help?"

"Yep, right here!" He pulled out the cheat sheet from his pocket, as well as the cards which were black in the back full of golden lines that made it look like part of a circuit board. Ash stood in front of the door, knowing that when he and the siblings cross over, it may be the last time they see the Digidestined. Pikachu picked up a scent and looked up, catching Gabumon's attention.

"Do you smell something?" he asked. Pikachu saw white fur, squeaking as he pointed upward. Those not by the pedestal glanced up, finding a white cat wearing yellow clawed gauntlets. The cat had purple fur coming from the tips of its ears and tail which was striped with the same colors and donning a golden ring. It's piercing blue eyes glanced at the group.

"Is that?" wondered Agumon. The cat leaped down from the catwalk above to the floor as Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder.

"My, aren't you a tasty morsel!" it, or rather she, teased. Pikachu stood rather bewildered with the approach.

"I know that Digimon!" growled Yokomon. "That's Gatomon, one of Myotismon's servants!" Instead of being deterred about her discovery, Gatomon pawed herself toward Pikachu.

"True, and I could attack you… but with this cutie, I may reconsider." Pikachu couldn't believe this cat took a liking to him. Ash knelt down to warn her of Pikachu's identity.

"Sorry, Gatomon," he apologized. "Pikachu's not a Digimon like you." Pikachu acknowledged by shaking his head. Gatomon didn't mind as she petted the mouse.

"Well, he's certainly one specimen I would like in my little kitty mattress." To seal her case, she gave Pikachu a kiss to the cheek. Pikachu gawked to the kiss as Gatomon reached the doorway the kids came from. Max placed the last card, the tiny deck laid out, face down on the grid. Finally, the door opened. The door to the trainers' home awaited. May turned to Tai, possibly for the last time.

"You know, I wish I lived in your world so that we could sleep like we did last night," she murmured. "Never experienced it before but… it's the first time I fell for someone like you." Tai understood May's sadness, stroking her hair.

"I appreciate your feelings, May," he replied softly. "I hope for a chance to meet in the future."

"Yeah, so do I." Both leaned in, their lips meeting for a kiss with each other, their future uncertain but held by hope. Ash pulled out a Pokéball and a marker. He grew the Pokéball, which had a lightning bolt on thp and two yellow circles on the sides, and scribbled his name on the red half, mostly the "A" on the left of the bolt and "H" on the right.

"Sora?" he called. Sora heard her name and turned to Ash as he offered the Pokéball. "Your name?" He held the Pokéball upside-down. Snatching the ball and marker, Sora wrote her name down before giving it back. Ash shrunk the ball back down, then broke the ball in half. This horrified the redhead. "It's okay. I've got more Pokéballs than this Fast Ball. I just want you to have this, a memento of our time together." Sora seemed touched. A gift to keep for the rest of her life, she hugged Ash with tears trickling down her face.

"Ash…" she cried." "I love you." Ash hugged her right back when she whipped her head to kiss him, perhaps for the last time. "I want to find you again after this is all over."

"You know where I'll be." With that exchange, Sora released Ash, Tai let May go and Max led both trainers through the doorway. Sora watched helplessly as her love scampered back to his home. Back over Petalburg Woods, the tanned brunette waited in the forest, hoping what he saw before will reappear.

"I know what I saw yesterday," he mulled. "That light… and I know I saw Ash and..." He paused at remembering the sight from his squinted eyes. Sora followed Ash, though he didn't know who that other girl was. "It couldn't have been Misty. She's back in Cerulean City." When he peered up once more, the light had returned. The young man couldn't believe his luck. "There it is again!" He dashed toward the light when a bolt of lightning struck the ground in the opening where the kids found TK's Digimon. Though a vicious blast, the bolt did nothing… but return Ash, May, Max and Pikachu back to earth. All four covered their eyes from the blinding light. When they peered again, they saw trees so familiar, it was like they never left.

"Are we..?" started Ash.

"I… think we're back," May guessed.

"No question," Max realized. "It's the Petalburg Woods. We're right back where we left!" Ash felt grateful to be back on the world he came from.

"It's good to be back, right, Pikachu?" he questioned. Pikachu squeaked in confirmation. The young man found where the light landed and recognized one member.

"Ash, Pikachu, there you are!" he called out. Hearing their names, Ash and Pikachu turned to see that young man.

"Brock?" May and Max now turned to the new company. Pikachu jumped in Brock's arms to welcome him. Ash looked puzzled to Brock's sudden appearance. "Brock, I thought you went home to Pewter City!"

"I _did_ go home and everything's fine. So when Misty called and said that you were on your way to Hoenn and my family encouraged me to continue my dream to be a great Pokémon Breeder." To Ash, this was a reunion of friends while May and Max stood silent. "Anyway, what was up with that light? I saw you and these two be carried away into it… and one other..."

"Wait, you saw _that_?!" Max gasped.

"Yeah, how couldn't I when it sticks out like a Marill's tail?" Ash realized that Brock missed out on a chance to visit a new world.

"If I knew you'd be coming, there were new friends we made in a new world full of monsters like Pokémon." Brock mulled, crossing his arms in dismay.

"Man, I missed out." That's when he noticed the two new kids. "By the way, who are these two?" Ash turned to the siblings, happy to introduce them.

"This is May and her little brother, Max. Their home is the Petalburg Gym." Brock quickly determined what made these two rather special.

"You're Norman's kids. I bet you're excited to be trainers." May had the look of some distain while Max knelt his head.

"I'm not quite sure about that," May doubted.

"And I'm not old enough to be a trainer," Max whimpered. Brock knelt to Max to comfort him.

"When the time comes, you'll have the experience to know what to do thanks to Ash and your sister." Max looked up to Brock with a hopeful smile. That's when May grew suspicious about Brock.

"Wait, how did you know about our dad's name?" she questioned. Ash had the answer with a snicker.

"It might have helped if I said that Brock's the former Pewter Gym Leader," he informed. May and Max awed the former title of Brock now that Ash told them.

"That's the Pokémon Gym that specializes in Rock Pokémon!" realized Max.

"Right, but I only have Forretress," he sadly pointed out. "The rest of my Pokémon like Geodude and Onix are back home. Still, I can't wait to see how Pallet's son does in Hoenn." Ash believed Brock wanted to join up with him and the siblings.

"Does this mean that we're traveling together again?" he guessed.

"Sure… if you don't mind." Brock offered a hand to shake on the agreement. Ash didn't waste a second and shook.

"Music to my ears." The siblings cheered, a new traveling companion joining the adventure.

"So, where are we heading to?"

"Rustboro City, now that I'm connected again," Max clarified. Brock didn't want to question anything about the Pokénav, believing Max simply lost a signal.

"Alright, Rustboro City it is!" With that, the group proceeded onward. That night, the group stopped by a cabin to rest. Ash sat on the roof of the cabin as he and Pikachu stared at the stars. Ash had taken one of Gennai's pills, putting him on the 12-hour schedule for the next pill and so on. He also took out half of his Fast Ball, Sora's name written on it.

"Pikachu, do you think Sora and the rest of the Digidestined have found that Eight Child?" he asked. Pikachu could only believe that they found the missing member. "It does suck that we couldn't help in their search but… those consequences..." Pikachu squeaked to give Ash some sympathy. Just then, he heard someone climbing up and turned to the side of the cabin. Ash knew who it might be. "You still thinking about Tai?" May revealed herself and Torchic on her shoulder to see Ash and Pikachu.

"Well, you're still thinking about Sora," she teased. Ash laughed, knowing that he'd been found out.

"Point taken." May sat by Ash and allowed Torchic to sit on her lap.

"I do agree that we could have been great assets to finding that Eighth Digidestined. I just wish the consequences weren't so drastic. I mean I don't wanna look older than Mom and Dad." Ash and the Pokémon shared a laugh from the thought. That's when May frowned, perhaps missing Tai. "You know, I would've wanted to live with Tai and Kari over being here." Ash and the Pokémon twisted to May with dumbfounded looks. "I mean… I didn't really like Pokémon to begin with." This irked Ash, Pikachu and especially her Torchic. She recently confessed to Tai and now Ash received word of her mood.

"I believe we don't understand what you're saying. If you didn't really like Pokémon, why be a trainer?"

"It's the only way I could convince Mom, Dad and Max so I could travel the world. Now that I met Tai, I felt like it would've been the only way to leave this place and be with him forever. I would've given Torchic to you since you took care of me and Max since we left Professor Birch's lab." Torchic whined in disbelief about not being wanted by its new master. Ash felt he had something to say.

"I'm sure there's something in the Pokémon World you'd like." May and Torchic now shot looks to Ash. "I'm sure there's something within even this region where you and any of the Pokémon could have fun. It doesn't have to be Pokémon training and gym leaders like me. There's Brock's dream of Pokémon Breeding, a friend back in Pallet Town who's a Pokémon Watcher… I'm not saying you should hate Pokémon. Give it a chance to try whatever has you interested." May seemed intrigued. Maybe she gave Pokémon little thought when all she wanted was to journey the world and nothing more.

"You may be right. Still, it's safe for me to say that we want to see the Digidestined again."

"Yeah!" Both laughed as they glared at the stars. Meanwhile somewhere else, a bedroom was empty and dark. The bed, the drawer, the closet, a stack of plush dolls of different animals… nothing had been touched. The door opened, revealing Sora and Biyomon. No helmet, gloves or shoes on, Sora turned on the lights.

"Well, Biyomon..." she spoke. "This is my room." Biyomon flapped to the drawer to get a good look, the walls decorated with posters of soccer and tennis players, men and women alike.

"Those humans on the wall…" she noted. "Do you like them?" Sora laughed, not a big deal to her.

"They're top athletes from around Earth. I dreamed that I was as athletic as they are in one sport or another. It's why I'm pretty much a tomboy to my friends." She sat on the bed and reflected on what had occurred. "Everyone's back home and soon, we'll all be looking for that Eighth Child." Biyomon believed Gennai's word about the Eighth Digidestined.

"Not to mention his or her Digimon."

"Right, what's a Digidestined without a Digimon partner? I also want to stop by Tai's place." Biyomon sensed a problem about the visit.

"Didn't Tai mention that he had a cat… Miko was it? And especially bringing Poochyena there?" Sora brought out a tiny square case before the top half of the Fast Ball.

"Poochyena will behave, I'll assure you." She closed the case and sealed it. She then summoned Poochyena from its ball. It looked around the new place. Sora chose to help on its new setting. "Poochyena, this is my room. I hope you get comfortable here." Poochyena turned to the dolls and pawed it. Seeing the Pokémon try to play with the dolls humored Sora. "That's so cute!" She picked up the Bite Pokémon and brought it over to her bed. Poochyena yawned, followed by Sora. "I guess we're both exhausted after coming back."

"How about all three of us?" Sora laughed, accepting everyone had a long day. Biyomon flapped to turn the lights off. She flew back and nuzzled with Sora and Poochyena in the same bed. Sora and Biyomon had been through a lot from the Digital World and the Pokémon World. She brought three mementos from both worlds. Only one of those she wanted safely stored away.

* * *

 _(Four Years Later…)_

The sun rose over the city for another beautiful day, only a few clouds in the sky. A gray hyena with black fur on its back, tail, legs and head nuzzled the lump on the bed. A groan from the bed prompted the hyena to paw the lump some more. "Ten more minutes," a familiar voice muttered. The hyena pulled the blankets off, revealing Sora who had grown up. She reached for the blankets, wanting more shut-eye. If the sun wasn't going to wake her, the hyena's tongue might do the trick. It licked Sora for five seconds before she sprung up. She began wiping the hyena's slobber from her face. "Mightyena..." Once she dried her face, Sora darted her head to a digital clock, reading 6:15. She scoffed at the time. "Thanks, Mightyena. Nearly slept in for morning tennis practice." Mightyena barked, its job complete. Sora gathered a green school uniform, skirt included. The two entered the kitchen where a raven-haired woman in a purple blouse and yellow slacks with the ankle cuffs hanged the phone. She turned to the girl and the Mightyena.

"Sora, your coach just called," she informed. "She had to bring her husband to the hospital for suspected kidney stones and said that practice is canceled." Sora sighed, unsure for relief for no practice or Mightyena's alertness. Mightyena whimpered which the raven-haired knelt to pet it. "You did nothing wrong, Mightyena. I understand you were trying to keep Sora's schedule in check." Mightyena panted happily from the praise. Sora ate breakfast when there's a knock at the door.

"Sora?!" called a new girl. The three heard the call, realizing who it could be.

"Sounds like Yolei," Sora guessed. She and Mightyena reached the door where two girls stood. One was a lavender-haired teen in glasses wearing a bandanna like a tiara. She wore a peach-colored vest over a red dress, blue shorts under the skirt. She held a pink ball-like bird with wings. The other was a brunette wearing a pink and white sleeveless shirt while donning pink arm-length fingerless gloves and yellow shorts. Gatomon hung around her shoulder. "Yolei, Kari..."

"We were on our way to monitor the Digital World," the brunette explained.

"Hey, Ken isn't around this morning so Kari and I need to clean his mess," the lavender-haired urged. Sora saw this as something to do since her coach had an emergency.

"Right," she agreed. "Let me come with. Tennis practice isn't happening today so more free time to help out." Gatomon glanced to Mightyena, wondering if it wanted to join.

"You told me that Mightyena has some pretty cool attacks," she mewed. "Will it-"

"Nah, Biyomon will be enough." Mightyena barked before running back inside.

"If you're helping your friends with something," the woman noticed. "Do what you need but don't be late for school." She tossed a book bag to Sora who caught it effortlessly.

"Got it, Mom!" The mother closed the door and the girls departed.

"By the way, can you tell us about this Ash that you fell for?" asked Kari. "He sounds pretty cool and Tai's not saying too much. Not to mention keeping half of… what was it again? A Fast Ball?"

"He's got his own love. I just know one of these days, I'll see them again. I just hope the Time Flows didn't affect them too much." Sora could only pray for one day where she could return to Ash's side, regardless how much time had passed. The case still held the half with Ash's name on there; a memento of a romance spreading worlds apart but two hearts that couldn't be closer together.

* * *

THE END


End file.
